


Summoned Once More

by Birdschach



Series: Summoned [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Desperation, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/F, Hallucinations, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Psychotropic Drugs, Sleep Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wetting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhajat discovers a mysterious tome that she cannot remember purchasing among her goods, so she and Ophelia investigate. The creature they unleash, however, has investigations of its own in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhajat and Ophelia

Rhajat rummaged through her bags, looking for an older tome she had filed away for later use. While she found plenty of dust and old notes, she had had no luck finding this particular spellbook. It would truly push her above and beyond her current cursing proficiency, as the tome was full of more advanced techniques she hadn’t quite been ready for when she purchased it. But she simply could not find it!

While reaching down into the depths of her trunk, thinking perhaps she had placed it there, she felt her fingers brush against the unmistakable feeling of a book’s cover. 

“Aha! Now I can...” She started, as she pulled the book out victoriously. But it wasn’t it. It was a strange tome, one she had never seen before, yet felt some strange familiarity when she looked at it. A voice within her seemed to say she should just put the book back, or better yet, destroy it.

But the tome looked like it could be useful. The strange coiled knot inlayed on the cover seemed to shift and move before her very eyes, and she wondered what kind of magic it might be. Before she could investigate, however, she heard a knock on her chamber’s door.

“What?” She called out, as she approached the door. “I’m sort of busy in here.”

“Greetings! It is I, Ophelia! I’m here to thank you for your gift from the other day, your good luck charm has served me well!” the Nohrian mage yammered, as she walked into the room. “Furthermore, I hadn’t seen you for a few days, and any good chosen one checks on her friends when there’s need to worry!”

“There’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. I don’t really have time for this tonight, Ophelia.” Rhajat said, growing short with the spellcaster. 

“Well, okay. But at least tell me what that tome is! It looks interesting!” Opehlia asked, as she looked at the tome from beside Rhajat. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out, if you would...”

“Ooh, I’ll help! But I really think we’re in the wrong place for this. Er, I mean, as a Chosen One, I decree that we must take the Tome to a more secluded area, for it will never work within a castle!”

Rhajat sighed, shaking her head. “You’re not going anywhere unless I do, are you?”

“Nope.”

“All right, you win.” Rhajat muttered, as she began packing a bag of supplies to take with them. And with Ophelia leading the way, the two were off to Gods-Know-Wherein an attempt to discover what the tome was, and if it could have any use for the army.

~X~

"The nature of this tome is obvious to a chosen one like myself. No magic can disguise itself from Ophelia Dusk!" Ophelia said, carrying on in her usual showy style. "It can unravel any knot, even the most stubborn!"

"Wrong." Rhajat said, as she pointed at the open tome. Both of the mages sat on the cool stone floor of the 'Mysterious Cavern of Souls' Ophelia had led them too, beside the book they had set inn the center of the small, utterly unremarkable cave. "If you look at these runes, it's obvious it's some sort of summoning spell."

"...oh, yes." Ophelia furrowed her brow, seemingly deep in thought. "Hmm...It unravels the knots that bind this realm, allowing creatures of otherworldly origin to come to our aid!"

"Right. Let's just get this over with." Rhajat said, quickly growing weary of Ophelia's theatrical nature. "I'll cast the spell, since I have the most experience with summoning magic. You just...be ready to fight whatever comes through."

"No eldritch beast will get the better of Ophelia Dusk!" The young mage said, preparing her trusted Missiletainn. "Whatever comes through into this world will feel the wrath of a chosen hero!"

"Only if it's aggressive, Ophelia." Rhajat said, some part of her finding the other mage's enthusiasm endearing, even if it she should swear it annoyed her.

"...if it's aggressive, it will feel my wrath!"

Rhajat simply rolled her eyes, and began the summoning ritual. Though the ritual was complicated, it felt eerily familiar, as if she had completed it before. By the time it was finished, a dark portal hung in the center of the cavern, directly above the tome.

Ophelia was very impressed, and approached the portal, forgetting all about preparing her magic, and reached out to touch it.

"Ophelia, no. Stay back. I feel...odd. Like this had happened before, or something." Rhajat warned Ophelia, her concern growing as her deja vu grew more and more worrisome. 

"Your fear is natural, Rhajat! But a chosen one like myself fears no mystery, the unknown is simply another adventure!" Ophelia said, Rhajat's warning falling on deaf ears. Suddenly, a green rope shot out from the portal. It was thick and wiry, and headed directly for Ophelia. 

Before she could prepare any sort of spell to defend herself from the strange attack, the rope coiled around Missiletainn, pulling the tome from her grasp. It then pushed her up against the cavern wall, as the dark portal faded from existence, leaving only a coiled mass of tentacles identical to the cover of the tome.

"Foul monster, you'll soon taste defeat at my hands!" Ophelia cried out. 

"Don't taunt it, this thing might be too much for us." Rhajat said, scooping up her own scrolls and preparing a spirit to attack the invader. She launched her magic, and saw it strike the creature, mystical flames coursing up and down its appendages. With one simple flourish, however, the monster extinguished the flames, and several of the green tentacles shot towards Rhajat.

The scrolls were knocked from her hand, and she too was forced up against the wall. More tentacles joined the attack, until each of the girls' limbs had been bound and trapped within the beast's grasp. Ophelia struggled tirelessly, though she was not strong enough to break the creature's grip. 

"Stop struggling." Rhajat called out eventually. "If you could break out, you would have by now, save your strength."

"But," Ophelia said, on the verge of tears, "a chosen one never gives up. No matter how bad things look."

"You're not giving up. You're waiting for an opportunity."

"Oh!" She said, perking up immediately. "Yes, that sounds a lot better!"

What form that opportunity might take, neither of the young women could tell. They seemed to be in a truly dire situation as the creature held them against the walls, the cool stone pressing into their backs. Soon, pink tentacles began to work their way out of the knot that formed the creature's body, moving towards the girls. They made contact first with Ophelia.

The thinner, slithering tentacles brushed up against her, one on her stomach and one on her thigh. Though they were covered in a strange substance, making them glitter in the torches that lit the cave, they were warm. In fact, Ophelia giggled at their touch, as they tickled when they slid across the skin of her thigh and the mesh that covered her stomach. 

But soon, her giggling stopped. The more she was touched, the more whatever strange coating they carried was rubbed into her. Of all she was expecting from this monster, she never thought it would arouse her. Yet the strange heat building up between her legs was unmistakable. She bit her lip, desperate to keep herself from moaning.

"What's wrong?" Rhajat asked, noticing the change in her friend's demeanor. Ophelia simply shook her head, knowing any attempt to speak would likely be broken by a moan she was already finding it hard enough to contain. Two of the tentacles reached Rhajat just as Ophelia shook her head, and she too found their touch strange and tickly.

But soon the aphrodisiac that coated them worked its way into her skin as well. She knew exactly what was bothering Ophelia as she too felt the heat of arousal. Before too long, the creature seemed to focus its efforts, as if remembering long forgotten knowledge. It drove the thin, pink tentacles in beneath Ophelia's clothing first, finding the low neckline offered little protection for the young mage's breasts. The bottoms of her outfit were equally easy to infiltrate, and the creature had slithered its appendages into the areas it remembered were already quite sensitive.

"No. Not...not there..." Ophelia murmured, the warm, unexpectedly pleasant touch making resistance that much harder. And each second, each probing touch, made her that much more sensitive. Rhajat could only watch as her friend squirmed and struggled, desperate to stop the creature from toying with her. Rhajat felt the aphrodisiac herself, but her clothes seemed to confuse the creature, as it hadn't yet worked its way to bare skin. 

Rhajat's mind raced. She tried to think of any way she could help her friend, and herself. But the creature held them both so tightly, how could they ever break free? Her attention lapsed as she watched the monster toy with Ophelia. She couldn't help but find the faces her friend was making adorable, even though they stemmed from such horrifying circumstances. The heat between her thighs grew as she wondered how it would feel to touch Ophelia like that, to make her make those faces.

Rhajat blushed furiously. She wasn't really thinking like that, was she? They were both in such a terrible situation, and she was jealous of the monster causing it? Ophelia annoyed her half the time she opened her mouth, Rhajat wanted nothing to do with her! Suddenly, she felt a warm touch slide in the top of her pants, pressing down towards her cunt. She gasped, and quickly began squirming, trying to slow its advance. But it was inexorable. In a few agonizing seconds, it reached her, and began teasing her, rubbing along the edges of her entrance.

Another tentacle worked its way under her shirt, and snaked its way around her nipple, pinching at it ever so slightly. She gasped, the pinch drawing her out of her daydreams and back to the situation at hand. She glanced over at Ophelia, afraid of what might be happening to her friend, but saw she was still in the same situation.

Ophelia could hardly fight the pleasure that threatened to overtake her. With one tentacle slowly pushing itself in and out of her tight cunt, making her ever more sensitive, and another teasing her nipple, she could hardly think straight. She hoped Rhajat was keeping her head better than she was, and felt a pang of shame that all of her talk of being a chosen one, a hero of the ages, amounted to nothing when a disgusting creature toyed with her. 

Eventually, biting her lip wasn't enough. A moan escaped her lips, passionate and desperate. The creature drove her further and further, and she began to whimper and moan much more frequently. 

Rhajat's blush deepened, and she found it was more than the creature's touch that was getting her so worked up. The deep blush on Ophelia's face, the lewd moans, and of course the damn feeling of those tentacles, their aphrodisiac making their touch more and more pleasant, all proved to be too much for her. She, too, began to moan and whimper, becoming desperate for relief. 

Once both of the mages were desperate, trying to grind their thighs together to enhance their pleasure, the creature redoubled its effort. It searched within them, probing until it felt each of their clits, reveling in the immediate response it received. It began to press into them, teasing and toying with their clits, its aphrodisiac working into what was already their most sensitive area. 

After a few moments of this blissful torture, Ophelia's breath hitched. She began to tremble, and fell silent. She knew she was at her limit, the very edge of her resistance. Anything more would send her reeling. But the beast didn't stop. In fact, sensing her urgency, it only worked harder, faster. Rhajat could only watch as her friend was pushed closer and closer to her limit and inevitable orgasm. And, as terrible as she felt about it, she was excited. She felt herself getting closer just at the thought.

And then Ophelia was there. A loud, almost scream of a moan escaped her, and she felt her legs tremble from the incredible feeling of relief as she came. She was left panting as the waves of pleasure washed over her, small whimpers escaping her as aftershocks of pleasure hit her. Rhajat watched greedily, taking in every twitch, every moan as if it were for her, and as the creature rubbed her clit furiously, she too was pushed to her limit. Her orgasm was quieter, but no less severe. She trembled as pleasure overcame her, moaning softly. 

Once she was finished, the shame hit her. She hadn't just gotten off to the monster's stimulation, it was the thought of her friend that had pushed her so far; a realization she was far from proud of.

A sound from outside the cavern startled the beast, causing it to release the mages immediately. It whirled its appendages, propelling itself deeper into the cavern, disappearing through a crack Ophelia and Rhajat had no hope of following through, even if they had had any desire to do so. 

"Are you...okay?" Rhajat asked her friend, approaching her slowly and pressing her hand reassuringly on her shoulder. 

"I...think so. Just kind of shaken up." She answered. "What was that thing?" 

"I don't know." Rhajat said, flatly. "But we'll have to do something about it. Don't you think, Ophelia Dusk, chosen hero of the ages?" she added, with a slight smile.

Ophelia's face brightened immediately. "Of course! Ophelia Dusk won't tolerate defeat at the hands of such a foul creature! As I said before, it shall know know my wrath!"

"That's more like it." Rhajat said, as they turned to leave, straightening each other's disheveled outfits and gathering their things.

As they reached the mouth of the cave, they startled a deer. Presumably, it had made the no ise that saved them. They each laughed, amused that a simple creature had saved them from such peril. And Rhajat turned to Ophelia, placed a hand on each of her shoulders, and placed her lips against those of her friend's. Ophelia squeaked in surprise, but offered no resistance, instead melting into the kiss, and running her hand though her friend's hair. When they detached from each other, they knew they'd have a lot more to talk about than what they planned to do about the monster they had summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I never meant to ship these two so much or under these circumstances but I just can't get the cute showy mage winning over the dark, tough girl out of my head. Also, the government hasn't stopped my sinful hands yet? Geez. Anyway, enjoy!


	2. Rinkah

Rinkah, as a member of the solitary Flame Tribe, would often venture away from the group to train on her own. Today was no different, as she set out into the woods to escape the closeness of Corrin's army.

It wasn't that the friendliness and companionship the castle provided weren't pleasant, she just needed time to herself to reset. It helped to remind herself of her former life in the Flame Tribe, one without all the subtleties of conversation and myriad other difficulties that came with transitioning into a more open group. 

But her father and chief had given her her orders, and she honestly believed Corrin would bring peace to both Nohr and Hoshido. A peace which would benefit her people as well. And her walks and solitary training helped her remember that was what she was fighting for. So she walked, traveling through the forests that surrounded the cattle, looking for a field or clearing to train in. 

Finally, she came upon one that would suit her purposes. She knew of a small cave nearby, and a spring next to it that could provide her with any water she'd need. As she prepared herself, getting ready for her training routine, she heard a smashing sound from the undergrowth, as if someone was dragging their feet through the woods.

Whatever it was, it was coming from the direction of the cave, and seemed to be growing louder. Rinkah was frustrated. She had finally found somewhere secluded, where she could train in peace, and someone was already coming her way? She wondered what they would even be doing so far out in the first place. 

"Hey!" she called out. "I'm trying to train here, you should go another way, and keep it down!" The noise stopped immediately. Rinkah felt satisfied, the anger in her voice seemed to have frightened off her would-be annoyance. But just as she returned to her practice, the noise began again. Faster this time, more frantic, and headed right for her. As she listened more closely to the strange sound, she realized it couldn’t be anything human. 

She lifted her club, and prepared herself for the worst. Maybe fighting whatever this thing was would provide more benefit than her regular training would have anyway, she thought, a smirk playing across her face. 

“If that’s the way you want to do it, that’s fine!” she called out, taunting the unknown opponent. “You’ll regret facing up against one of the Flame Tribe’s warriors!” But as the entity making such a racket broke through the trees at the edge of the clearing, some of her confidence faded. She had limited experience of the world outside her village, but some part of her could still sense the alien nature of the beast that slithered into the clearing. 

It was as if a knot of ropes had somehow worked themselves into one giant tangle, but in an eerily organized way. And it moved! Much faster than Rinkah would have expected, at that. She briefly wondered if she could outrun the creature, if that had been her intention. But the uncharacteristic curiosity did not last long, and Rinkah soon leapt to attack the beast.

Her strike was powerful, and fast. She felt pride as her heavy iron club crashed into the beast...but it didn’t. The knot of tentacles moved so quickly that it dodged her attack just before it would have connected. Rinkah stared incredulously. She had fought fast opponents before, many of the ninjas that fought alongside her were so fast they were mere blurs when they moved. Yet she could hit them.

Thinking it might be nothing more than a matter of her expecting it to be slow, she lined up another attack, planning for the creature’s speed this time. But once more, she missed. Her club passed through the creature, as it moved its tentacles out of its path, allowing it to crash against the ground harmlessly. As Rinkah groaned in frustration, the beast wrapped one of its appendages around the club, yanking it from her grip. 

The unexpected pull of the creature, while she was already off balance from her miss, was enough to make Rinkah lose her footing, and she fell to the ground. The impact jolted her, and she could tell she would have some scrapes and bruises once this was over. Determined, she pushed herself from the ground, hoping to rise, reclaim her weapon, and attack the strange beast once more. But as she tried to get to her feet, she felt them tugged out from beneath her.

She fell once more, though she had only gotten slightly off the ground in the first place. She felt pressure on her back, as what she could only assume was one of the creature’s tentacles pushed her down. She thrashed desperately, eventually managing to grip the appendage that pushed her down. She exclaimed triumphantly, and tried to pull it off of her. 

Before she could make any headway, however, two more tentacles wrapped around her wrists, and tugged them to the ground, pinning them down before removing the appendage which pushed her down. Her legs were grabbed and pinned as well, and Rinkah found she could hardly move at all. 

“What are you?” she asked, as she widened her eyes in fear. It wasn’t often she was overpowered so easily. It had taken a fair number of Nohrian troops to capture her, and that was before the training she received in Corrin’s army. But this creature, whatever it was, had managed to disarm and pin her in a matter of moments. 

All the warrior received in answer was a forceful tug at her limbs, as she was flipped over onto her back. She could only watch as several pink tentacles moved towards her. One made for her bare, toned stomach, another for her shoulder, and a third for her mouth. She gritted her teeth, and tried turning her head from side to side to avoid the appendage. Eventually, the monster grew weary, and she felt a tentacle wrap around the back of her head, holding her forcibly in place, while the pink tentacle pressed itself against her teeth. 

Before long, she noticed that wherever the pink tentacles touched her seemed to grow warmer, and became much more sensitive to its touch. Each tentacle slowly worked its way around, as if they were exploring her. The one on her stomach moved down towards her waist, eventually encountering the armored belt she wore, while the one near her shoulder slithered along her collarbone, before slipping down her chest. She continued gritting her teeth, keeping the appendage in her mouth from slipping in any further, but it seemed content to wriggle around, feeling every inch of her.

As the creature’s explorations continued, Rinkah grew warmer and warmer. She often claimed to have fire in her veins, and her blood often ran hot during battle, but she had never felt this kind of heat. It made her feel helpless, as the monster touched and massaged her skin, she felt herself growing hotter and hotter, and eventually she was gritting her teeth more to keep herself from moaning than to keep the beast’s tentacle out of her mouth. 

Rinkah could tell her resolve was slowly eroding, and she felt the monster slip a tentacle beneath the wrappings which covered her breasts. And once the first had found its way under, another appendage separated from the mass and joined it. Each tentacle massaged her, squeezing her breasts slightly, and coiling around her nipples, teasing at them as she tried in vain to break free. Then, with strange familiarity, the beast worked its other tentacle beneath her belt and her pants, finding its way to her crotch. The heat that had built up in her seemed concentrated between her legs, and as the pink, aphrodisiac-laden appendage brushed against her entrance, she found the heat unbearable.

Unable to take it any more, Rinkah’s teeth parted slightly as she moaned faintly, the pleasure becoming too much to resist. With its new opening, the tentacle in her mouth forced its way in. It explored the warmth of her mouth, especially enjoying its chance to toy with her tongue. She was surprised to find the tentacle tasted somewhat salty and not at all unpleasant, and the sensitivity it caused made it difficult for her to resist pressing her tongue back up against the appendage. But she was a member of the Flame Tribe! The Chieftan’s own daughter! No strange beast would get the better of her. 

She felt rage welling up within her, rivaling the heat of her arousal, and she began to struggle once more. Though she squirmed and wriggled, trying desperately to pull any of her limbs from the monster’s grip, she could make no headway. In fact, each of her movements seemed to make things worse. Any movement of her legs was especially bad, as it pushed the appendage further into her, causing her to become even more sensitive. Eventually, she grew tired. Her muscles ached, and she was out of breath.

But just before the fires of her rage burned themselves out, she bit down. Her final act of rebellion was a small success, as she managed to sever the tip of the tentacle that was toying with her tongue. An ear piercing shriek rang out through the clearing, as the creature felt the loss of its appendage. Suddenly, Rinkah was free. She rolled away from the beast, trying to put as much distance as possible between them, and stood up, panting. 

She hesitated for a moment as the creature writhed in pain, unsure if she should simply try to run, or go in for a final blow. And her hesitation cost her dearly. The beast may have been writhing in pain, but one tentacle had been working its way towards her. Before she could react to the sudden movement, it had wrapped itself around her throat. She tried desperately to breathe, but found no air could make it through the tight grip upon her neck. Despite her dire situation, the heat of her arousal had not faded at all. It seemed this fire wasn’t as easy to suffocate as she was.

Suddenly, the ground fell out from beneath her, as she appendage lifted her up into the air. Once more, pink tentacles assaulted her, though now they had no trouble reaching her most sensitive areas. She began to kick furiously, and reached up to the tentacle, clawing at it in a desperate attempt to free her throat and breathe once more. But her struggles did nothing to weaken its tight grip, and did not slow the monster’s teasing. As it drove one appendage into her tight cunt, she found the pleasure was much harder to resist when she was short of breath.

Slowly, her vision began to fade. But all the while, the creature continued. Rinkah’s resistance was absolutely shattered as she struggled, and her sensitivity only continued to increase as the beast explored her with its pink tentacles. Finally, she was pushed over the edge. She felt an orgasm tear through her, and would have moaned loudly if she had the air to manage it. Instead, she could make no noise at all, and felt her limbs go limp as she began to black out.

Just before she lost consciousness, the beast released her. She fell to the ground, finding the beast had hardly lifted her from the air at all. She sucked in air greedily, as clarity returned. She realized the beast had defeated her; it had forced her to come, for the first time. Before she could catch her breath, she felt its appendages wrap around her limbs once more, and realized that the creature had no intention of stopping.


	3. Hana and Hinata

Hana and Hinata, both young samurai and both retainers to the Hoshidan royal family, had become fast friends. Hinata occasionally said things that would get on Hana's nerves, sure, but what friendship was perfect? Where the two truly got along perfectly was in their desire to improve and train, the two would spar as much as possible in order to better defend the royal they had pledged themselves to. 

But lately, their matches had grown somewhat stale. Despite their best efforts, they each knew the other's moves so well that their battles almost always ended in an endless series of counters, dodges, and parries. Though they had initially been great rivals, each bringing their own distinct style and moves to the matches, they had now gotten far too accustomed to fighting one another. 

"If you want to try and find another sparring partner, I'd understand." Hana offered one day, before they began their match. "I think we've just about learned all we can from each other."

"No way!" The young man responded. "I think we just need to come up with something to keep it fresh!"

Silence fell, as Hinata and Hana were both deep in thought, trying to come up with some method that might allow them to continue sparring against one another. Both of them had the same ulterior motive for wanting to continue their matches, yet neither could work up the courage to admit it to themselves, let alone their favored sparring partner. Suddenly, Hinata's face lit up, and it seemed he had thought of something.

"I've got it! See, our matches are stale because we're always here in the castle, in the training yard!" he explained, excitedly. "But, if we go out of the castle, into the forest, we would have a more realistic match! There'd be terrain to watch out for, natural obstacles."

"That's a great idea, Hinata!" Hana said, glad that he had come up with some way the two of them could freshen up their combat. "We could even leave through different exits, and have to find each other in the woods. It'd almost be like a mini-battle!"

"Oh, that's great!" Hinata said, grinning happily. "You want to head out right now?"

~X~

Hana was trekking through the woods surrounding the castle. She knew which general direction Hinata would come from, but there was just so much cover out here, and so much freedom, that she had no idea if she should head straight for him, or try and set up an ambush. She doubted Hinata would attempt an ambush, which would give her an advantage. But what if he tried, just to fake her out? Then they'd each be waiting for an attack that would never come.

Ultimately, Hana decided to just go on the offensive. If either of them wanted to set up an ambush, next time they warn the other in advance, so at least the other would try to attack. The trap could still be set up anywhere, so it wouldn't spoil the element of surprise too much.

While Hana was deep in thought, traveling in the general direction of the castle's other exit, she was stopped suddenly by a loud, screeching sound, coming from behind her. She wondered what could possibly make such a sound, as it was unlike anything she had heard before. The young samurai turned around, and rushed towards the noise, but it took much longer than she expected to reach the source. How loud would the cry have been, if it was taking her this long to find it?

She couldn't imagine being at the source of the sound, as her ears were ringing slightly even from this distance. But finally, after what felt like an eternity, she reached a clearing where she heard a lot of rustling, and a strange squelching noise. Slowly, she pushed through the edge of the trees, and looked into the open clearing.

Her jaw dropped. She recognized Rinkah immediately, but the strange creature that had her in its grasp was alien to Hana. It seemed to be restraining the Flame Tribe's warrior with several thick, green tentacles, and her clothes were in tatters. The remains of the wrappings she generally wore to cover her breasts were scattered, and her pants had been torn off. 

While the green tentacles held her, pink appendages teased at her, stroking her breasts, and exploring her mouth greedily. There was one red tentacle that was thrusting in and out of Rinkah's cunt, and Hana watched as the creature fucked her friend and comrade, while it toyed with her breasts and mouth. 

Rinkah was moaning, desperately, seeming to be on the very precipice of her resistance, trying in vain to hold on as the monster fucked her, a feeling she had never experienced before. With all it had put her through so far, she was ridiculously sensitive, and each thrust into her pushed her further and further. Finally, Hana saw the warrior's eyes roll back into her head, and her body began to tremble as an orgasm she tried to suppress shot through her, making her moan loudly. 

Hana gasped in shock, and could feel her face flush. What could this creature be? And how had it reduced Rinkah to this? She had always been such a capable warrior, and she found it hard to dismiss any creature that could do this as a minor threat. She had to do something. Even if the creature had overpowered Rinkah, she knew the Flame Tribe's warrior would try to rescue her if the tables were turned. So she drew her katana and rushed in, crying out with a battle cry, while she saw Rinkah look up at her.

Their eyes locked briefly. Hana tried to look reassuring and calm, but saw nothing but fear and concern in Rinkah's eyes. For a moment, she nearly faltered, but knew that that would be even worse than following through now that she had made herself known. Her charge reached the creature, and she swung, quickly and skillfully. But her slash did not connect. And the blade was suddenly pulled from her hand.

Having been disarmed, the young samurai quickly tried to turn and run, knowing she could do nothing to help her friend without a weapon. All her training had made her fleet of foot, and she had nearly reached the edge of the clearing. If she could only make it a few more feet, she’d be clear of the monster, and could go back to the castle to find help!

There was a sudden pressure around her ankle, and she was on the ground. She whimpered in pain and shock, the impact with the ground taking her by surprise. She was nearly there, how could the beast have moved quickly enough to grab her, while it was distracted by its tortures of Rinkah? But, it had managed. She began to understand how the creature had overpowered Rinkah, as it dragged her back into the center of the clearing. 

"No. No, let me go!" She began to beg, as she was slowly lifted by her ankle. She felt the cloth that covered her legs cascade down around her, leaving her slender legs exposed. Her other ankle was grabbed as well, and she was left hanging upside down, thankful for the shorts which kept her from being exposed to the beast. But then she saw Rinkah, and what good her clothing had done. 

But it seemed the beast had a certain sort of patience to it. While she was dangling, her blood rushing to her head, it began to feel her with its pink tentacles, pressing up against her from above her clothing. Hana had never felt such a touch before, and marveled at how pleasant it was as the creature caressed her, with no trace of the urgency or savagery it used on Rinkah. 

Meanwhile, Rinkah had a brief respite while she was being pushed into a more open position. It pushed her legs up, while spreading them, so that they nearly touched her shoulders. This gave the monster easy access to both her pussy and her ass, and her torture resumed. Two pink tentacles probed at her ass, gently pressing against the tight hole, but not entering her yet. The same could not be said for her cunt, as the red tentacle began fucking her once more, while a pink one slithered in above it, teasing at her and toying with her even while she was being fucked.

She briefly considered simply giving in. Rinkah had resisted, and look where it got her. The creature was being gentle and pleasant with Hana so far, but Rinkah was being handled roughly. It tugged at her, pushed her, and was ramming itself into her furiously. Wouldn't it be better if she just gave in, and maybe even enjoyed the ride while she waited for the inevitable search party? 

She shook her head, trying to dispel such thoughts. The blood must be rushing to her head. She had to try to escape, to save Rinkah from such torture! Besides, who knew if the beast wouldn't just treat her roughly later? She couldn't assume that if she played along, she'd be spared the worst. So she began to struggle. She tried to kick herself free, and reach up to the tentacles that restrained her, so that she might pull them loose. 

Hana finally managed to grip one of the tentacles in her hands, and began tugging at it frantically, only to have two more tentacles emerge, each one gripping one of her wrists. She tried to tug herself free, but realized she couldn't overpower the creature. It had her completely restrained now. The blood rushing to her head was quickly becoming unbearable, and she just wished the monster would at least turn her upright.

With the emergence of some strange blue tentacles, which ended in vice-like grips, she wondered if her wish wouldn't be changing soon. They lunged at her, and she gasped as they grabbed hold of her clothing. One took hold of her shorts, tearing them off of her in one pull. Another grabbed the fabric covering her breasts, and tore it off. She felt a fierce blush come over her, as her bare chest was exposed to the monster. After removing her shorts, the other tentacle latched onto her panties.

She whimpered, and tried to plead with the creature. "No, please...don't, I just..." but it seemed her pleas fell on deaf ears, as the creature ripped her panties off as well, exposing her pussy. She felt the cold air against her bare skin, and began to worry in earnest. It was only a matter of time before it began to torture her as well, now that she was exposed. And it would surely fuck her as it was fucking Rinkah. How could she ever explain what happened to anyone? 

She gasped, as she felt the warm, wet touch of the pink tentacles on her, now free to caress her bare skin. Two began to tease at her nipples, pressing against them and pinching at them until they were hard, while another pressed against the folds of her pussy, not yet forcing its way inside, but seeming to enjoy toying with her entrance. And each touch, each second of contact, seemed to have a profound effect on her. Not only was the creature's touch nowhere near as unpleasant as she expected, it seemed to actually amplify her pleasure as the strange glistening substance which covered the pink tentacles was worked into her skin.

Before long, she was fighting off moans, the pleasure unlike anything she had felt before. She watched as Rinkah's assault continued, noticing that both pink tentacles had worked their way into her ass, and were currently trying to stretch at her. She couldn't bear to look at the warrior's face, which was normally so stern and stoic, now grinning lewdly, as if this were the greatest feeling in the world. She saw another red tentacle join the fray, and the pink tentacles pulled out, allowing it to take the lead. It forced its way into her, without a trace of gentleness, and for a moment, Rinkah's face cleared, as if the sudden pressure as the tentacle rammed its way into her ass snapped her out of her extreme arousal. 

Rinkah cried out in pain, but the pink tentacles had done their work. The pain she felt was quickly replaced by intense pleasure, as the red appendage thrusted into her highly sensitive ass. In a matter of seconds, she was moaning instead, and the expression of sheer bliss was back once more, as she came again, her legs trembling. The stimulation of being fucked in both her cunt and ass, after being teased and made so sensitive, was too much for the Flame Tribe warrior. 

Hana could only watch as Rinkah was utterly broken. She hoped that someone would rescue them soon, so that she could snap her comrade out of it, and because she couldn’t bear to suffer the same fate. But she felt the pink tentacles begin to press into her tight cunt, that had never known the touch of anyone but her, and she cried out in shock and pleasure. She wondered once more if simply giving in would be better than trying to resist. And as much as she hated to admit it, it took her much longer to dismiss the idea outright this time than it did before. 

She watched as the beast thrusted in and out of Rinkah, going deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. Rinkah could only moan softly around the pink tentacle in her mouth with each thrust, a noise that made her sound defeated. After a moment, the thrusting sped up. The monster seemed to really be enjoying itself as it plowed into the warrior, her muscled body nothing but a rag doll in its grasp. Then it stopped. The tentacles froze in place, then seemed to pulse slightly. 

Rinkah practically screamed, she moaned so loudly. The beast had come inside of her, shooting loads of its hot come into both her ass and her cunt. The heat of it, coupled with how sensitive she had become, was unbearable, and she felt as though she'd never come down from the orgasm that rocked through her. Hana watched as the come began to overfill, and drip out of her onto the ground. Suddenly, the beast released Rinkah's arms, and she fell backward, dangling by her feet. 

Even with her arms free, she offered no resistance at all. They hung limply, and she made no noise besides the occasional moan. The pink appendages resumed teasing her, though it was obvious the monster was more or less done with her. Hana began to struggle in earnest, as even more pink tentacles moved towards her. Her struggles were fruitless, and she soon lost count of how many tentacles were touching her, stroking her, and groping her. Each one making her more and more sensitive, but she was determined to avoid Rinkah's fate. She would try to hold on, no matter what.

~X~

Hinata had been following the strange screech he had heard for quite some time. It had sounded far off, sure, but he wondered exactly how far it was. He assumed that Hana would also seek out such a strange sound, and was jealous that she started out so much closer to it! Whatever it was could be long gone by the time he got there. Thinking he might miss out on something interesting, he sped up.

Though he wasn’t sure how to admit it, there was another part of him that wasn’t worried he’d be missing out. It was worried that something might have happened to his friend. What if something found her? It had come from the direction she would have been in. It was just one more reason to hurry, he thought as he rushed through the forest. And then he heard a strange, but unmistakably human scream, that was incredibly close and dead ahead. 

After moving a bit further on, he reached the edge of clearing and looked in. His jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. He saw Rinkah and Hana both being toyed with by a strange creature that seemed to be nothing more than a knot of tentacles. But those tentacles seemed to be formidable, as both Rinkah and Hana had been defeated by the beast. And Rinkah looked completely devastated, she was being held by her feet, moaning softly as the creature toyed with her. Hana wasn’t in much better shape, as a large number of tentacles rubbed and groped at her. But she still seemed to have her wits about her, whereas Rinkah wore a blank smile, and her eyes looked glassed over.

As he watched, he heard Hana moan, as the creature pressed two of its strange pink tentacles into her exposed cunt. He could see it playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples with a skill that it had been quick to develop. And as he watched, he felt himself grow hard, and felt the heat of desire well up within him. Two of his friends, both girls he found quite attractive, had been stripped bare and were being pleasured in front of him. He could tell it was unwanted, but regardless, it had a profound effect on him. He wanted to rush to action, to save them! But he also wanted to watch. And he absolutely hated himself for that, but found he could not push himself to move. 

Hana was finding it harder and harder to resist as the monster’s tentacle slithered into her, making her more sensitive with every inch. Another of the tentacles began pressing against her ass as well, and the combination nearly did her in. She was trying to pace her breathing, biting her lip, desperately doing anything she could to calm down, when the monster stopped suddenly. The calm and peace after so much stimulation confused her. She let her guard down long enough to wonder what was happening, just as the beast pressed its way into her once more. The unexpected resume pushed her over the edge, and she called out as she came.

Once the thrill of the orgasm passed, she thought aloud; “Hi...Hinata...where are you?” As she realized her friend had still not found her for their sparring match. Hearing this was too much for the young samurai to hide from. His friend needed him! No matter how much his darkest desires wanted him to stay and watch, he had to help. He drew his blade, and rushed into the clearing. Hana was closest, and he charged directly towards her, swinging his katana and severing several of the monster’s appendages at once. 

The screech that followed was deafening, as both of the beast’s victims were dropped in the sudden shock and confusion. While all three were stunned by its cry of pain, the monster fled. The young samurai stood posed for a moment, waiting to be sure the creature had truly fled, and wasn’t simply planning to return. Once he was sure, he sheathed his blade and reached a hand down to help Hana up. As soon as she was on her feet, she hugged him.

”Thank you, thank you!” Hana said, as she hugged her friend tightly. “You showed up just in time, Hinata.”

“Any time, Hana.” he said. “I’m just disappointed I didn’t get here in time to help Rinkah.”

Hana broke the hug, and stepped back. After a brief moment, she noticed Hinata was blushing, and realized she was still exposed. She quickly tried to cover herself with her hands, as she blushed profusely. 

Both of the samurai walked over to Rinkah, who had still not snapped out of her funk after the beast’s tortures. She was much worse off than Hana, both mentally and physically, with her neck still red from the creature’s angry choking, and with bruises and scrapes from her falls. Hinata pulled her to her feet, and propped her up by her arm, while Hana tried talking to her. 

After getting no response, Hana slapped Rinkah, gently but suddenly. The impact seemed to bring her back to sanity, and she came back angry. “I’ll burn you to ash!” She cried out, as she lashed out at Hinata, who was closest to her.

“Whoa, whoa, Rinkah!” he said, quickly. “It’s just us, we scared whatever that thing was away.”

“Sorry. I tried to block it all out as best as I could. But as much as I hated it...damn it, it felt good.” the warrior said, as a blush came over her face. “But I swear I’m going to kill that thing.”

“I understand, Rinkah.” Hana said. “And I agree. We need to go back to the castle, and let them know what’s going on. Then, we’re getting a group together, and we’re going to kill this thing.”

The group, coming to an agreement, turned towards the castle, and set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I feel a little bad for being so cruel to Rinkah. I like her, I promise. Also this chapter is way too long and I hope it's not garbage.


	4. Selkie and Velouria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooo that was way too long but I couldn't see any point to split it, so I'm just going to keep it one chapter

As Hana, RInkah, and Hinata returned to the castle, they found it was already in a state of distress. Ophelia and Rhajat had made it back before them, and already warned everyone of what was out there. After much questioning, they admitted that they had summoned the creature, and though there were initial grumbles about them being so foolish, Odin, Hayato, and even Corrin argued that they had only experimented with the magic for the good of the army. Soon, the blaming ended, and the army discussed what they would do to stop such a formidable creature.

After Hana and Rinkah got cleaned up, they returned to the discussion, offering up what they had experienced and noticed, and Ophelia and Rhajat shared their experiences as well. It was difficult to speak about such things to the army, but with all four of them having such similar stories, it became easier. Rinkah was the worst out of them, however, and many in the crowd cringed at the worst parts. 

First and foremost, they decided, they would do a headcount, and make sure everyone was accounted for in the castle. As they went along, every soldier was accounted for. All but two. Kaden and Keaton came forward, admitting that their daughters, Selkie and Velouria were nowhere to be found. The two would often explore the forest around the castle, Selkie wanting to play, and Velouria wanting to search for treasures.

The army decided to set up a search party as soon as they could, and begin a hunt for the two shapeshifters, hopefully before they faced a similar fate.

~X~

Selkie ran ahead of Velouria, as always. The two were an odd pair, to be sure. Selkie would always rush ahead, starting to climb a tree only to see one that looked more appealing, then chasing a bug or other small creature. Velouria always had her eyes on the ground, looking for any of the bits of trash and refuse she treasured above all else. Selkie had been drawn to Velouria because they were the only members of the armys second generation that could shapeshift, just like their fathers did, much to Velourias annoyance. That is, until she realized that Selkies constant playfulness often got her covered in bits of bark, pebbles, and strange bugs. Which Velouria could then harvest for her collection.

As much as she was loathe to admit it, Velouria found something endearing in her kitsune friend, and considered Selkie her closest friend, second only to her parents. As they moved through the forest, however, a sense of unease fell over Velouria. Her search for treasure slowed, then stopped. She sniffed the air, her sense of smell far superior to a humans. And she could smell something unusual. Something that didnt belong.

Selkie, she said you should come here. I think theres something unusual out here. she motioned for her friend to come to her. If there was something unusual around, it would be in for a rude awakening if it tried to fight a kistune and a wolfskin at the same time. Or, it should be, but Selkie paid her friend no mind. 

Selkie! Come on, focus for once. Velouria said, growing angry with her friend.

Huh? No way, silly. The forest is safe! And besides, were tough! Id like to see something try to play with us, it wouldnt stand a chance! the Kitsune replied, showing no sign of stopping or slowing down.

Whatever. Ill just...go back on my own. Velouria said, and turned in the direction she thought the castle might be in. But after a moments thought, she realized she had forgotten which way they had gone, and where the castle was. So she continued following her friend, instead.

This isnt the way back, Velouria. Selkie teased, turning back to taunt the wolfskin. Velourias ears twitched in annoyance. 

I know! I just decided I shouldnt leave you out here on your own. Kaden and Daddy might be mad at me if I do that. Velouria said, hoping her excuse sounded better to Selkie than it did to her, she really would be lost if the tried to make it back on her own. So Im going to follow you until you give up.

Ooh, that sounds like a game all on its own! Well, Velouria, Im not going to lose! Ill stay out here as long as I have to to win. The kitsune exclaimed, rushing off once more.

Velouria followed behind her, grumbling. She really didnt like the scent she had picked up. It was unlike anything she had smelled before, and she had smelled a lot of strange things in her time.

~X~

The beast had been wounded. Its appendages were expendable, and were quick to heal regardless, but whenever it needed to heal, it had to find a protected area. It took a lot of its energy in order to repair itself, and it would be vulnerable if it were discovered during this process. So it found a tree with a large, dark hollow, and wriggled itself inside. And its healing process began. 

~X~

Despite her apprehension, Velouria couldnt help being curious about the scent. What if whatever was producing it was a wonderful treasure? She could tell it was, or was once, alive, but sometimes living things were the best treasures. Some of the bugs shed found were her most prized possessions, and everybody in the army knew better than to get her or her father started on their dried bats. And Selkie was right, in their beast forms, they were both formidable fighters. Would it really be that risky to follow the scent of whatever this was?

The thought of some dead otherworldly beast excited her so much, that she called out to her friend. Selkie! I changed my mind, I think we should hunt down whatever is making that scent.

Finally! the kitsune answered. Ive been wanting to play with it this whole time! 

As they came to their agreement, the two changed direction. Instead of aimless meandering, they headed directly for the source of the strange smell.

~X~

The beast was nearly done healing, when it heard something. Judging by the voices, two somethings. It bristled with anticipation, as it meant yet another challenge, yet another experience in this strange, though dangerous, world. But it felt apprehension, too. If they reached it before it was fully healed, it wouldnt be able to defend itself until it finished. If the owners of the voices knew what the monster was capable of, and what it had done, it would surely not end well. All it could do was wait, and hope it had hidden itself well.

~X~

Velouria found the source of the scent easily. Whatever it was, it had pulled itself into the hollow of a tree. Velouria might have had some trouble reaching it, but Selkie was a phenomenal tree-climber from her extensive hours spent practicing. In no time at all, she rushed up the tree and looked into the hollow. She saw the strange knotted ball of tentacles, and thought that Velouria would love to have it as a trophy. She grabbed hold of it, and prepared to climb back down. As she touched it, however, it shifted, tugging her enough to make her lose her footing. 

She fell, pulling the monster out of its hiding place along with her. The fall wasnt far enough to do any serious damage, but Velouria had spotted a potential treasure, and wandered directly into Selkies trajectory. The impact resulted in a groaning tangle of limbs, which took a moment to separate. Velouria glared at Selkie once they were both on their feet, but once she saw the curious creature that she had dragged down with her, her eyes lit up. 

It was magnificent! All those colors, all those vine-like appendages wrapped up together in a big knot! How could she bear not having it in her collection? But just as she was about to congratulate and thank Selkie, she saw the knot twitch. She reached for her beaststone, thinking it might be wise to go ahead and shift into her wolf form, just in case the creature was both hostile and dangerous. But it was nowhere to be found! 

Selkie! My beaststone is missing, but I think we should be ready to fight just in case. She called out, motioning towards the creature, which continued making minor movements, though each one seemed more severe than the last. 

Of course, were going to play with it, whatever it is! Selkie said, as she reached for her beaststone as well. But she too came up empty. Each of the shapeshifters backed away from the creature, as it slowly dawned on them that they were defenseless. They both frantically scanned the ground, hoping for any glimpse of a beaststone. Without using a stone to focus their energy, transforming into their faster and stronger beast forms was impossible! And of course, neither brought another weapon with them. 

The creature finally awoke fully, unravelling tentacles at an alarming rate. The kitsune and the wolfskin had remained close together, and Velouria took Selkies hand, electing to run from the creature if they had no form of defense. But Selkie saw a glistening stone on the ground nearby, and resisted the pull of her friend, instead reaching for the stone. With each of them trying to move in a different direction, neither of them made any headway at all. 

Suddenly, the beast grabbed Velouria's free wrist, then one of her legs, and pulled her from the grasp of her friend. Selkie had tried to hold her friend, but it seemed the monster was much stronger than the kitsune, and she couldn't hold her for long without risking her own safety. So she let go and dove for what she hoped was one of their beaststones. And on closer inspection, it was! She clambered towards it, trying desperately to reach the stone before the creature reached her. Her fingers brushed the stone, and felt the cool smoothness of her salvation. But before she could grasp it fully, she felt the monster wrap its appendages around her ankles, tug her away from the stone and up into the air. 

Velouria let out a groan of disappointment, she had been hoping that Selkie could reach the stone and rescue her. But now it seemed both of the shapeshifters were at the mercy of the strange creature they had found. Velouria's mind raced, trying to think of any way she might be able to break free, before things got worse for her and Selkie. Before she could think of anything, however, her focus was broken. She heard Selkie's laughter ring out, and was so perplexed her train of thought was lost immediately.

"What are you laughing about, Selkie!?" Velouria asked, anger coloring her face. Selkie dangled upside down, her skirt turned down towards the ground, exposing her legs and panties, and cascading around her fox tail.

"This thing wants to play with us, Velouria! We don't have our beaststones, but I still think it's no match for us!" Selkie explained. Velouria shook her head; the kitsune's inability to take anything seriously was frustrating. Even now, when both of the girls were helpless to whatever this creature had in store, she saw it as a game! Velouria watched as pink tentacles unravelled themselves from the knot that formed the beast, and headed directly for her friend. She cringed in sympathy as two of the appendages pressed themselves against the kitsune's thighs, and a third began to work its way up her shirt. Her expression changed as the tentacles brushed against her bare skin, turning from playful mirth to shock to, surprisingly, pleasure. Selkie wore the strangest grin Velouria had ever seen, as if she were getting some peculiar enjoyment out of the monster's touch.

Then it dawned on her. The expression was arousal. Selkie was actually enjoying being touched by the vile creature! Velouria's eyes widened in horror as she saw one of the tentacles move further between Selkie's legs and press itself up against her panties. Selkie whimpered, though it was clear from the look in her eyes that it was because she wanted more from the beast. As one tentacle toyed with her cunt, another worked its way along her stomach, eventually coming to her breasts. Velouria could see its outline working its way down beneath her friend's clothes, and had to look away. The way it was breaking Selkie down so quickly, so effortlessly, was too difficult for her to continue watching. 

Selkie, however, was enjoying the way this monster played with her. She felt the tentacle wrap around her breast beneath her clothing, the strange substance that coated it making her more and more sensitive. By the time it wrapped its tip around her nipple, and pulled gently, teasing her, she could only moan in response. The aphrodisiac had such a powerful effect on her, and she could already feel herself reaching her limit. She began moaning more and more frequently, and finally, as the tentacle between her legs slipped its way under her panties and she felt the warm, damp appendage press itself against her already wet cunt, she came. 

Velouria couldn't help but look back once she heard the moan that came from her friend. It was desperate, final, as she reached and passed her limit. Velouria instantly regretted looking once more, as seeing Selkie's face in such throes of pleasure, watching her legs tremble, and hearing her moan between desperate pants to catch her breath was nearly too much for the wolfskin. 

And then she saw the strange, vice-like tentacles that were baring down on her. It seemed the beast had decided not to bother trying to wriggle its way beneath Velouria's tight clothing. She felt one grip her shirt, while the other grabbed hold of her pants and belt. And both tugged furiously. Her shirt gave out first, its buttons snapping off agonizingly slowly at first, just one here or there, and then suddenly all at once. She gasped as the cool air hit her exposed breasts, and could feel her face flush as embarassment struck her. She glanced at Selkie, worried her friend would see her like this, but it seemed the kitsune was enjoying herself too much to notice Velouria's situation, as she was already nearing another orgasm. 

By the time her belt had loosened, and she felt the fabric of her pants begin to give after a little assistance from the other vice-grip, the beast was groping her with its pink tentacles. She struggled, trying desperately to break free as the surprisingly pleasant appendages rubbed against her. She quickly realized that, with such a strange feeling following any touch by the tentacles, Selkie's pleasure was inevitable. She hoped she could hold out longer than the kitsune, but it was likely only a matter of time before the pleasure overwhelmed her as well. Her struggles only accomplished two things; Velouria learned the beast was much stronger than her, and learned that trying to tug her legs free from its grip only helped it rip her pants off of her.

With her pants gone, the wolfskin was completely exposed. She couldn't help but wonder what the beast would do to her now. She looked to Selkie once more, to see the blue tentacles closing in on her, and ripping her clothes off just as easily as they had Velouria's. 

Then, a red tentacle that was much larger than the pink, aphrodisiac-laden appendages made its way towards the kitsune. The pink tentacles continued to toy with her breasts and tease her nipples, but moved away from her crotch, allowing the red tentacle access. It pressed its tip up against her cunt, gently, teasingly, and Selkie moaned, wanting it to press itself into her, to fill her up. 

Velouria was too preoccupied to worry too much about her friend's fate, as one of the pink tentacles abandoned her breast, and slithered down between her legs, beginning to play with her pussy. The aphrodisiac that had had such an effect on her breasts and nipples was infinitely worse as it worked its way into her cunt, and before long the wolfskin was biting her lip, trying to hold back a moan.

It was then that a smooth, black tentacle with no distinguishing features made its way towards Velouria. She wondered what this tentacle would do, since it seemed each one had a specific purpose. She was already being pushed closer and closer to her limit, with only the pink tentacles toying with her. She watched as the black tentacle neared her, seeming to target her left breast.

Just before the curious appendage reached her breast, the tip split open. Four even portions opened, revealing a bright red interior. Each portion seemed covered in ridges, that it seemed the creature could use for gripping a victim. The appendage pressed against her breast, centering on her nipple, and grabbing her breast with the split portions. As soon as contact was made, Velouria felt an intense sensation, as if the tentacle was sucking at her nipple. She even felt some sort of substance covering it, like some sort of saliva.

And as the creature continued, and the pleasure from its efforts grew and grew, she realized it must use an even stronger form of whatever coated the pink tentacles. She gasped, both from the intense pleasure the black tentacle was causing, and as she felt the pink tentacle that played with her cunt press itself into her. It worked its way in slowly, gently, and took its time as if it wanted to work the aphrodisiac into her as much as it could.

By now, Velouria found it impossible to hold back her moans. Each new inch the pink tentacle traversed, each time the other tweaked at her nipple, and any time the black appendage adjusted its pattern, she moaned, at first quietly, almost shyly, but as time went on, they grew louder, and more desperate. After all, what good was being shy? The only other person here was Selkie, and as she glanced over to her friend, she saw that the kitsune was much farther gone than she was.

The creature hadn't yet penetrated Selkie, and seemed content to continue pressing itself against her entrance teasingly. It had continued playing with her breasts with its pink tentacles, but as Velouria watched, two black tentacles made their way towards Selkie. As they neared her, the pink appendages abandoned her breasts, worked their way to her back, and began tracing their way down, brushing her skin gently. 

"Hey, why did you stop playi-" Selkie began to ask, growing frustrated at the sudden stop. But as the two black appendages opened up, and each latched on to a breast, she simply sighed in relief. "Oh. Oh that's better..." she said, before slipping off into another nearly trance-like state. Even as the creature began pressing against her ass with its aphrodisiac-laden tentacles, it received no response other than her desperate moans. After a few moments of the suction tentacles, an orgasm caused the kitsune's eyes to roll back. Velouria found that watching her friend being broken like this was only make things harder on her, and turned back to resisting this beast however she could. 

The monster seemed confident that its distance from the castle meant it could take its time, but even so, it grew somewhat tired of simply toying with the two shapeshifters. Even if breaking Selkie had been deliciously rewarding, there was only so much experience to be gained from it. Suddenly, it began to move Velouria.

She saw it as an opening to struggle, and began trying her hardest to break the monster's grip, and seemed to make a little headway! She tugged and tugged, nearly freeing one arm, and then saw a blue streak in her peripheral vision. Her back exploded in sharp pain, as the monster released one of its whipping tentacles and lashed her back with it. The pain knocked the breath out of her, and made her go limp, making its movement of her much easier. When it was done, and Velouria regained her focus, she found it had set her back on the ground.

It had positioned her so that, if she looked ahead, she saw its body and Selkie being played with. And it held her arms and legs, forcing them each to the ground. It held her so that she was on all fours, and she could feel that the position would give it easy access for whatever it wanted to do with her. Before she could speculate too much, two black tentacles emerged and locked themselves to her breasts. With each of her nipples being sucked at, the aphrodisiac working it's way in, Velouria found resisting her orgasm harder and harder. 

She had managed to resist so far, but knew it would only be a matter of time before she was broken as well. A gasp escaped her lips. Without her noticing, the creature had moved some of its appendages behind her. She felt one press itself against her wet cunt, and could tell just from the size of it that it was not one of the pink tentacles. Then she felt another touch, as a tentacle pressed itself against her ass, as well. This one was smaller, and felt damp, and Velouria realized it must be one of the pink tentacles. It moved first, slowly working its way into her ass, enjoying each inch of her, while she gasped in shock and moaned in pleasure.

Then, the tentacle pressing against her cunt moved as well. The wolfskin cried out as she was penetrated, the large appendage stretching her as it worked its way inside. At first, it was painful, but the aphrodisiac and her own wetness quickly nullified any pain, and it quickly became pleasure. She couldn't help but moan as it pressed itself further and further into her. When it had gone as deep as it could, it stopped. With the tentacle inside of her, its heat filling her, she couldn't think straight. She felt herself tensing up, and felt her body squeeze against the tentacle. In response, the creature began sucking at her nipples more aggressively, and the combination finally broke her.

She moaned, loudly and desperately, putting all of Selkie's moans to shame, as she felt her body tremble. Her legs quivered, and she felt giddy, light-headed from the sudden release. The monster only held her limbs in place, it offered no assistance in holding her up, and the wolfskin collapsed in an exhausted heap, causing the black appendages to release her breasts. With her face pressed against the ground, and her arms and legs limp, yet still held in place, the creature began to thrust in and out of her with such force that it pushed her face into the ground, and she felt herself moved forward slightly with each thrust.

Selkie watched her friend getting fucked into the ground, and heard her moans. Instead of sympathy or pity, the kitsune felt jealousy. The creature still did nothing more than press against her cunt, even if it was making her breasts feel incredible. She started trying to press herself down onto the tentacle that teased her cunt, struggling against the creature in order to push it into her. The creature got the hint, and quickly moved Selkie into the same position as Velouria, face to face. It then pressed itself into her, just as it had Velouria. The slow heat and pleasure as the creature filled her was intense, and she felt another orgasm rock through her body.

As both of the girls were fucked, the sound of moaning in the area became a constant. Both Velouria and Selkie were feeling incredible as the creature pushed itself in and out of them. Velouria was still being fucked into the ground, but soon recovered from her intense orgasm. When she regained her clarity, her vision came into focus. She noticed the small, glistening stone, which was unmistakably one of their beast stones. And it was nearly within her grasp! Though her limbs were held, the creature seemed to take such pleasure in seeing her move from its thrusts, that it allowed her to move slightly each time it slammed into her. 

Velouria began rocking herself against the creature's thrust, causing it to push her further and further with each one. Unfortunately, having to cooperate with the monster made its violation all the more pleasurable, both for her and for the beast. But her hand grew closer and closer to the stone, to her and Selkie's salvation. She felt the thrusts quickening, growing more frantic, and could almost feel the tentacle pulsing within her. She glanced at Selkie, and saw the same thing, and wondered what could be happening. 

She dismissed her curiosity. She doubted anyone would come to rescue her and Selkie. Her father, Corrin, and the others had no idea what was going on out here, or where they had gone, so it was up to her to save them. The stone was agonizingly close, so Velouria sped up her own thrusts, rocking her hips against the monster's appendage. She grew closer and closer to another orgasm, as she desperately fucked the monster in an effort to reach the stone. Finally, the stone was within her grasp! But before she could focus on transforming, the beast thrusted into her one final, powerful time, forcing her into another orgasm. As she moaned, she heard Selkie reach her climax at the same time, and made eye contact with her friend.

As their eyes locked, Selkie smiled at her. The kitsune really seemed to be enjoying herself, but it was a dangerous delusion, and Velouria knew she had to free both of them. Then she felt the tentacle swell up within her, after it had pressed itself as deep as it could. And then there was heat, as a hot wet substance shot from the tentacle, and inside of her. She moaned in a mixture of disgust and pleasure, as the beasts come filled her completely, then gushed out of her as it was simply too much for her to contain. She saw the white liquid ooze out of Selkie, and knew how it must look coming out of her.

Velouria became enraged. She had been violated, and it had come inside of her, and it was all too much. The stone in her hand began to glow, as she focused her rage through it. Before long, she was glowing, too. The beast hurriedly released her, and Selkie both, and began rushing away from them.

The glow dissipated, and Velouria was changed. She had shifted into her wolf form, and was much larger, faster, and stronger. And she was livid, full of a blood list that could only be sated by vengeance. She gave chase to the creature, desperate to catch it and make it pay. But it was quick, quicker than her, even in her beast form. Before she knew it, it had escaped in the direction of the castle. After she was certain it had continued on, she changed back to her normal self. Selkie emerged from the trees behind her.

"I can't believe that thing is so fast! Ugh, I wanted to teach it a lesson." Velouria said.

"Wasn't it great at playing, though? That was some of the most fun I've ever had." Selkie said, seeming fully recovered.

"Are you serious? Selkie, it attacked us." 

"Well, yeah, but it was fun. It felt good. You can't deny that it did!"

Velouria knew Selkie was right, even if she hated to admit to enjoying any of what had happened. Instead, she moved on.

"It doesn't matter, we have to hunt that thing down and stop it. It was headed for the castle!"

"You're right, we do need to stop it. Not everyone can play as rough as us!" Selkie responded, and the two headed for the castle.


	5. Felicia

When the majority of Corrin's forces left the castle, forming a combination hunting and searching party, hoping to both kill whatever this strange creature was and find Selkie and Velouria, not many members stayed behind. A token few volunteered to guard the castle, however, in case the beast struck there. 

Felicia was one of the volunteers, as she had many chores left to finish, and was a gifted fighter. Staying behind would allow her to work, while leaving a capable defender within the castle. Despite her grace and skill in the battlefield, whenever she returned to her chosen vocation as a maid, she was clumsy and inept. 

As she attempted to clean dishes from an earlier meal - before the return of Rhajat, Ophelia, and other victims led to chaos and confusion - she fell victim to her own clumsiness once more. She had already washed and dried a stack of the china, and was carrying it to a cabinet for storage. She was very proud that nothing had gone wrong yet, and hoped that she might get through a chore without disaster striking! It was then that she lost her footing, and the stack of dishes slipped from her grasp.

"Awh, not again!" she exclaimed. It came as no surprise, but she was still disappointed. Luckily, it had only been a small stack to start with, and she would be able to pick up the pieces without much trouble. The maid sighed, before lowering herself on hands and knees to clean the mess she had caused. She wondered, not for the first time, why she could never make it through a task without something going wrong. 

~X~

The monster had made its way to the castle. When it encountered the stone walls, it wondered what might lie within. It was sure there would be more people, more to experience, but also more potential for harm. Regardless, the forest held nothing to interest it. All of its victims must have come from within this structure, and eventually they would stop coming into the forest, or come out en masse. So, the beast would have to go within. It began to scale the wall, its appendages useful for grabbing hold of the wall and pulling itself up. 

Eventually, it came to an open window, and sensed the distracted woman within. She was already in such a prime position, on all fours and paying no attention. Her maid's dress was much too short to cover her as she bent forward, leaving her exposed. It could see her panties and thighs where her stockings stopped, and felt that this would be a much simpler attack than usual. It bristled with excitement, and prepared to venture inside.

~X~

Felicia hummed to herself as she continued picking up the shards of plates. She had opened the window earlier, to allow some air into the room, and now had her back turned to it. Knowing very little of the creature's capabilities, she had never considered that an open window might be a risk. And she was so distracted in her cleaning, she failed to hear the scraping as the beast pulled itself through the window and into the room. Tentacles stretched toward her, but they were noiseless in their approach, and kept their distance from her line of sight.

It moved them into position, one for each limb and a fifth to muffle her. It had been leaving its victims mostly unmuffled in the forest, but could not take such a risk in the confines of the castle. If it was heard, and help came, things wouldn't go well for it. It waited until the was finished piling up the broken china, and then struck while she rested for a moment before standing. Suddenly, her wrists and ankles were bound, and she found she could not move at all. 

"Wha? What's go-" she managed to say, before the fifth appendage wrapped around her head and covered her mouth. After that, her words were muffled and unintelligible. Panic seized her, as she tried to wriggle her way out of the monster's grip, and found it held her as tight as any iron could.

She could not get free. And if she couldn't get free, what would happen? She would surely end up like the other victims before her! Felicia couldn't believe she had left herself so vulnerable, she had stayed behind just to keep this from happening to anyone in the castle, but who did it happen to? 

The maid felt hot tears run down her face, until they met the curve of the tentacle that wrapped her face. If the beast did half of what it did to Rinkah or Hana, Felicia didn't think she could handle it. What made it especially bad was her position. She was so open, so exposed, yet she couldn't see her attacker or anything it would do to her. 

She had no warning when she felt the tip of a tentacle slip beneath her panties, wrap around them, and yank them down. No warning when a warm, smooth appendage pressed itself teasingly against her entrance. And no warning when that appendage opened up, and placed itself upon her cunt. It felt how she would imagine a mouth would feel, damp and warm. Though she couldn't see the appendage, she felt something pressing and pulsing against her from the center of the mouth-like appendage, and she began to feel strange. Heat spread throughout her body, her heart began pounding harder and faster, and she felt a blush cover her cheeks. Whatever kept it damp was a powerful aphrodisiac, and the maid was quickly succumbing to it. 

She moaned softly into the tentacle that covered her mouth, though it was lost in the creature's flesh. She had never felt anything like this, and found resisting it was proving very difficult. As if the beast's efforts at her entrance weren't enough, she felt more tentacles grab hold of her shirt, and tear it open. Suddenly, her breasts were exposed as well, and Felicia whimpered in a mix of shame and fear. She couldn't believe she had left the window open, and allowed the creature into the castle, then left herself so defenseless. And to top it all off, she was finding it increasingly difficult to resist its efforts to please her. 

With the aphrodisiac taking its toll on her, Felicia wondered how long she could last before the pleasure became overwhelming. As if it sensed her attempts to plan a resistance, the beast sent out three more of the black tentacles. Two made for her breasts, and opened up and latched onto them. The feeling was incredible, as the aphrodisiac made her breasts more and more sensitive, and the strange tongue-like center of the tentacles began working themselves around her nipples in tight, quick circles. At the same time, the tentacle pressed against her cunt became more active, working the center appendage slightly deeper into her, and running itself up and down the length of her. The third waited patiently near her mouth, though Felicia was much too preoccupied to take much notice.

The stimulation was taking up far too much of her focus for her to take much note of anything. Even when the appendage that wrapped around her head to muffle her withdrew, she did not notice. Instead of a call for help, or a cry of warning, she simply moaned; desperately, and passionately. All of her resolve had been dissolved, she found herself shamelessly enjoying the pleasure the beast provided. The fourth black tentacle, once her mouth had been uncovered, opened itself up and pressed against her lips. Felicia whimpered in surprise, as the mouth-like appendage was suddenly attched to her mouth. For a moment, she was brought back from her ecstatic daze, and began to pull and struggle against the tentacles that held her. And as the center, tongue-like tentacle made its way into her mouth, and began to press itself against her tongue, she redoubled her efforts.

It wasn't that the feeling within her mouth was unpleasant, or that the beast's appendage tasted vile. Quite the contrary, in fact, she was simply terrified that with yet another pleasure added on, she might be broken even more quickly. Despite the maid's best efforts, however, the aphrodisiac was much too potent. And with it working its way into her mouth, then into her body, she was growing more sensitive by the second. Felicia knew it was only matter of time before she was overwhelmed once more, and tried to think of anything she could do to get herself out of this situation. But she was bound so tightly, and the creature seemed to know exactly what to do to drive her wild. As a tentacle wrapped itself around her neck, she knew there would be no chance for her to escape. 

Losing all hope for escape, Felicia began to submit to the pleasure once more. She found her moans and whimpers came much more frequently as the creature continued. It began tracing shapes into her, as it continued licking at her entrance. And its teasing and pulling of her nipples continued, while its efforts with her tongue had made her nearly as sensitive within her mouth as anywhere else. Felicia felt her body grow warmer and warmer as she grew closer and closer to climax. The tentacle around her throat began to constrict, slowly at first, almost gently, and before long she found she could hardly draw breath. 

Though it shocked her, she found she didn't care. As she grew lightheaded, her pleasure only seemed to increase. And yet, as she became increasingly aroused, the room seemed to grow colder and colder. Felicia did not notice, as her body felt hotter than it ever had as the pleasure spread through her, but the beast was becoming concerned. It was not accustomed to cold temperatures, and the room had already become colder than anything it had experienced. But it could sense how close Felicia was to breaking, and it wanted to finish what it had started. It also felt it would be best if the woman was incapacitated for a while, giving it more time undiscovered within the castle. 

So, in spite of the plummetting temperature within the room, the beast continued, doing its best to overwhelm the maid. And with every part of her growing more and more sensitive, and her consciousness slipping from her grasp, Felicia knew she could resist the monster no longer. She suddenly felt very warm, though the room itself was absolutely frigid, and she began to tremble as she reached her climax. Though the beast found its limbs growing heavy, and sluggish in the intense cold, it continued toying with her and choking her, until her orgasm was over. Then, it began to detach the mouth like appendages from her, and Felicia's eyes seemed to protest, just for a moment. It was then that the lack of oxygen finally got to her, however, and she lost consciousness. 

The maid went limp in the beast's grip, as she passed out. Though the room began to grow warmer once more almosy immediately, the creature still released her as soon as she was out, and slithered out of the room. It wanted to make the best of the time it had within the castle before any other defenders knew it was here. So, it set out searching the castle, being sure to stick to the shadows and listen ahead as much as possible. Before too long, it came upon another room. The door was slightly ajar, and it could hear a female voice within.


	6. Charlotte

The creature moved through the castle stealthily, hoping to find another target before anyone found it. Any time it came across a room, it would observe it furtively, until it was confident that no threat or target was within. It continued on for a while, finding nothing. It seemed that the castle was nearly empty after the majority of its inhabitants rushed out to the forest to hunt for it. Until their return, it had free reign of the building, and planned to take full advantage of that.

Finally, the creature struck gold. It came across a room with a fair-haired maiden, who seemed to be preparing for the return of the hunting parties. Slowly, it slithered into the room, being sure to remain silent and out of sight. It would wait until it had a chance to attack, then take the woman unawares.

~X~

Charlotte sat at a vanity in her room, preening herself so that she would look her best before the hunting party returned. She wanted to be there to greet the royals who had set out, and show them how gracious and thankful she was for their efforts to destroy such a horrifying creature! At least, she wanted it to appear that way. Honestly, she'd rather be out there fighting the damn thing herself, but that would never do. If the men of the army saw her true self, vicious and brutal as she fought such a beast, they'd likely never be interested in her. No, she knew it was much better for her to stay behind and appear to be a proper woman, more interested in her looks and work than killing some foul beast.

Staying behind wasn't so bad, however. With nearly all of the army's men gone, she was free to be herself within the castle, at least until they returned. And if the creature were to attack the castle while they were gone? Well, it would get a taste of her axe without her having to hold back for appearances sake. Finally, she felt satisfied with her appearance, and stood. 

"How could anyone resist this?" she asked her reflection, striking a pose that would drive most men wild. "If I just keep up my act, I'm bound to bag one of those royals sooner or later. Then it'll be easy living for me!" she continued, thinking aloud. Just as she turned to leave the room, she saw the door slam, and noticed several shapes rushing toward her, just in time to dodge one. Two tentacles wrapped themselves around her wrists, hoping to ensnare her as they had so many others. Yet Charlotte's appearance belied her true strength, and she broke free easily. Though fleeing the room was tempting, Charlotte was much too angry to simply walk away. 

The creature was right there, and had attacked her in her own room! That alone couldn't just be forgiven and ignored, and it had done worse to many of her sisters in arms. No, the beast would have to pay. She rushed toward it, and aimed a kick towards the mass of tentacles. Though there was no way for her to know, it was much larger now than it had been previously. It seemed it had been steadily growing as time went on, and was now bigger than a man. This should have made the creature an easier target, but it was still agile enough to dodge her blow. 

"Oh, a fast one, huh? Doesn't matter, I'll catch you eventually, and then I'll tear you in half!" Charlotte threatened, as she prepared another attack. She aimed another kick directly towards the center of the creature, hoping that would make it harder to dogde. It did, but the beast had the advantage of a non-solid body, and was able to move its tentacles out of the way of her kick, forming a hole her attack passed through. Charlotte gasped in surprise, as the tentacles her leg now passed through wrapped around her quickly, with a grip much too strong for her to simply pull free of. Before she could think of what to do next, the creature grabbed the ankle of her other leg, and pulled her within its mass of tentacles as well. 

Charlotte found that, with both of her legs bound, she was terrible off balance. She could tell it was only a matter of time before she fell, and could only change which direction she would land in. Desperately, she shifted her balance backwards, so that she would fall away from the creature instead of on top of it. Her plan worked, but did not buy her much time. Though she did fall away from the monster, its grip on her legs allowed it to pull her towards it, and before she could fight it off, it had pulled all but her head into its mass. She tried to wriggle and squirm, tried to fight her way out, but she could feel the appendages that formed the beast wrapping around and gripping every inch of her. 

She managed one final, desperate attempt, grunting with the effort as she strained against the creature, but it was no use. It was simply too strong, with the grip it had on her. She gave in, and whimpered pathetically as it pulled her head within its grasp as well.

~X~

Within the creature's mass of tentacles, Charlotte found she could only see various colors as the light of her room fought its way through the beast's appendages. Yet she could feel the monster touching and caressing every inch of her body, and couldn't stand the feeling. It was slimy and damp within the creature, and very tight as she was pressed in upon from all directions. And yet, as the strange dampness of the creature worked its way into her skin, she found the experience less and less revolting. Instead, it began to feel almost pleasurable.

Immediately, she steeled her resolve. She refused to give the creature the satisfaction of her enjoying this, no matter if it felt incredible or not. She distracted herself by thinking of her desires; gold, security, and her family's happiness. And for a while, this worked. But she eventually felt the tentacles work their way under her clothes, and rip her top and shorts off as if they were nothing. Suddenly, she was naked within the creature's grasp. Though the aphrodisiac had worked its way into her skin, making every inch of her body incredibly sensitive, she hadn't yet felt the monster's touch on her most sensitive areas. But now, with her cunt and breasts both bare, her resistance became that much harder. 

At first, it simply stroked her, and began teasing at her. With gentle, thin tentacles it caressed her, wrapping slowly around her nipples and tugging lightly. Despite herself, she moaned. More tentacles began pressing themselves against each hole, one against her lips, one against her cunt, and a third pressed against her ass. None of them penetrated her, they simply flirted with the concept, applying pressure slowly, tantalizingly, until it felt they would surely enter her, then stopping and withdrawing slightly. Each time, the idea seemed less disgusting. She couldn't help herself, the aphrodisiac was utterly overwhelming as it worked its way into every inch of her body. The warrior-woman soon wanted nothing more than the creature to take her, to force its way into every entrance at once. 

Though it had no way of knowing she wanted it, it complied. The creature was still using its pink tentacles, coated with their aphrodisiac, as it still needed to prepare Charlotte for what was to come. It had never attempted bringing a victim within itself before, and hoped it could break her entirely through this method. Charlotte moaned as the thin, damp tentacles worked their way into her. Being simultaneously penetrated for the first time in her mouth, cunt, and ass was incredible, though she would hate to admit it. And as the tentacles explored her entrances, working their aphrodisiac deep within her, she could no longer resist. She came, moaning loudly and desperately around the tentacle in her mouth as the pleasure washed over her. It was no surprise, with every part of her touched and stimulated, and it was astounding she had managed to last this long in the first place.

As she twitched in the throes of her orgasm, and reveled in the pleasure she felt, the creature did not so much as slow its efforts. In fact, it brough out its red tentacles, one for each hole, and began teasing at her once more, without even withdrawing its pink appendages. Before she even finished, the stimulation was driving her towards another climax. And when the beast penetrated her again, forcing another tentacle into each of her entrances, she was pushed over the edge again. This time, the monster stopped what it was doing, and let her savor her second climax. And despite her shame, savor it she did. The feeling was simply indescribable, as the tentacles pressed in on her from all sides, and she felt so warm and safe even as she was violated. How could she have let things slip so far in her mind? How had this become pleasurable instead of horrific? 

She couldn't help but blame herself, as she came down from the intense pleasure of her orgasm. Obviously, the creature had some sort of chemical effect on her, but she was still dissappointed in herself that she had been unable to resist it. The creature didn't give Charlotte much time for reflection, however, as it began to thrust its way in and out of each of her holes at the same time. The synchronization of the fucking was incredible, and Charlotte found herself moaning or whimpering with each and every thrust. While the red tentacles pumped their way in and out of her, the pink tentacles continued exploring and caressing inside of her. Two of the smooth, black tentacles positioned themselves above her breasts, then opened their strange, mouth-like tips, and the pink tentacles that had been toying with her nipples withdrew, allowing them to latch onto her.

With their tongue-like center tentacles running over her nipples, and sucking at her, while pumping even more of the aphrodisiac into her, Charlotte knew it was only a matter of time before she reached her third climax. The creature knew as well, and it relished how effective engulfing the woman had been. It already had her desperate for more, it could feel her giving in, become less and less defiant as time went on. It was enjoying itself, too, and knew that it would reach its own climax before long. It continued fucking her, driving itself in and out of her, and felt how close she was getting. As she clenched up around its appendages, and began moaning more desperately around the tentacle in her mouth, it was driven past its own limit. Hot come shot out of its tentacles, as it reached its climax. 

Charlotte was suddenly filled with the monster's come, as it shot out of each of its red tentacles at the same time, filling her ass and cunt, and shooting directly onto her tongue. In spite of herself, she enjoyed the feeling, and the taste of it in her mouth. More red tentacles emerged, firing loads of come onto her body, as well. One even aimed directly for her face, covering her in the substance, and she couldn't resist her own orgasm as the feeling of being filled and covered with the creature's strange seed pushed her over the edge she was already so close to. For the third time, she reached her climax, and pleasure even more intense than the previous two times washed over her, and she felt the intense heat of her arousal rise up even higher. 

The pleasure she felt as she came was amazing, and Charlotte felt the desires that drove her, that helped keep her focused even as she was violated so thoroughly, begin to slip. This pleasure was so great, what did it matter if she was rich? If she married some royal? Her family had always taken care of themselves, and if she could continue feeling this great, it wouldn't matter if they had to keep at it. Without thinking, she swallowed the come that filled her mouth, and tried to speak around the tentacle that continued thrusting in and out, even as it pressed its way into her throat. When it sensed she was trying to speak, the creature pulled its tentacles from her mouth, giving her a chance to speak.

"-ore," she muttered quietly, picking up where she had left off, as if she had been speaking the whole time. "Please...more." 

The creature complied, thrusting into her mouth once more, and bringing out every tool it had to drive her to orgasm after orgasm.

~X~

Neither Charlotte nor the creature knew how much time had passed, but the beast knew it was high time it moved on. Surely someone would check in on the woman soon, and it would prefer to be long gone by then. It came one last time, filling and covering her with its seed one last time, and felt her tense up and moan at the same time, as she reached her own climax. Then, it pressed her out of its mass of tentacles, and left her on the floor of her room, moaning as she came down from her orgasm, and come dripped off of her and out of her. Though Charlotte was free, her eyes were blank and she wore an expression of sheer ecstasy. She had gotten so overwhelmed with pleasure that it would take her some time to recover her faculties, and remember that though the creature's violation of her had felt incredible, it was nothing she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late for Charlotte's birthday, but still close enough to say, Happy Birthday! Also, I'm sorry. My sinful hands are still hard at work, though they really shouldn't be.


	7. Camilla and Hinoka

The hunting party had been unsuccessful so far. Though they had ranged all throughout the deeprealm's forests, there had been no sign of the beast. Soon, there were grumblings about what they should do. Many worried that the beast might have found an exit into the regular world, whereas others thought it might have reached the castle and those that stayed behind, including its former victims. A small minority, Corrin, Keaton, and Kaden included, thought the beast might have just holed up somewhere within the forest, and they should continue searching there, especially since there was still no sign of Velouria or Selkie.

In the end, the group split. Corrin, Keaton, Kaden, and a few others continued searching the forest, while another group decided to venture into the normal world, just outside of the portal, and see if there was any sign of the creature. Meanwhile, some of the army's flying units decided to return to the castle, to check in with the guards left behind and ensure all was well before returning to the search. Camilla and Hinoka, royalty of Nohr and Hoshido respectively, would lead this group, and stay behind to reinforce the guard while the other fliers retrieved supplies and then returned.

Camilla was excited by the prospect of spending some time with the other princess. Ever since Corrin had discovered their other family, Camilla had had her eyes on the pegasus knight. At first, she had been a rival for Corrin's affection. But, as time went on, and the Hoshidans and Norhians began working together, it seemed there was room in Corrin's heart for both of the sisters. With their rivalry becoming needless, the two became friends instead, bonded by their love for their sibling. Yet Camilla could not deny that she felt something more than that. The red-headed pegasus knight was astonishingly cute, and was so determined that it was adorable.

Unfortunately, their status as royalty came with a lot of responsibility. Camilla and Hinoka rarely had any time to spend together, and though this strange creature and its attacks were unfortunate, the time they might get to spend together would not be. Camilla couldn't help but think the beast was long gone by now, anyway. It likely took its chance to leave as soon as it had it, and the two shapeshifters had probably made their way back to the castle already, without even running into it. But, the group was coming up on the castle, and she supposed they would soon find out for sure.

~X~

The pegasus knights and wyvern riders set down in the castle's courtyard. While those that would be returning to the field worked to procure supplies to bring back with them Camilla and Hinoka met with Velouria and Selkie as soon as they heard the two had returned to the castle. They went over what had happened, and the grisly details disturbed Hinoka, while Camilla was oddly intrigued. What was this beast's purpose? Ophelia and Rhajat had summoned it, but why was the spell made to begin with? And why did it seem to experiment and toy with every female it encountered? The shapeshifters' story offered no more answers than any of the previous ones had. Instead, they were left with one very big question; if the monster had been heading directly for the castle, where was it? And why had no one reported it yet?

Hinoka and Camilla began searching the halls of the castle, hoping to find and vanquish the beast quickly. At least, Hinoka hoped to destroy it. Camilla still felt an odd curiosity regarding the monster. She knew it was harming her comrades, and needed to be removed, but if they didn't know much about it, how could they hope to deal with any similar situations that sprang up later on? Regardless, their search revealed nothing. They didn't know the degree of the creature's intelligence, and assumed that any room with a closed door should be secure. The rooms holding both Felicia and Charlotte, neither of whom had fully regained their consciousness, had each had their doors pulled shut as the beast left, and were both bypassed. 

Finding no evidence the creature had breached the castle, the princesses assumed it had simply moved on. They would join those guarding the keep, but thought it was unlikely that the beast would attack here. They concluded their search at Hinoka's quarters, and decided there was as good a place as any to set up and wait, either for an attack or for the return of the hunting parties. The room's windows had a great view of the courtyard, and any action there would be plainly visible. Camilla  
thought it would be a great time for her to continue teaching the Hoshidan princess to sew.

"Would you like to continue your sewing lessons, Hinoka?" Camilla asked, as Hinoka got settled in. 

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hinoka said, she had enjoyed their lessons so far, though sewing did not come easily to her. Honestly, she made most of her efforts just to get closer to Camilla. At first, it was because she knew Corrin would want them to get along, in the spirit of becoming allies, but it wasn't long before she genuinely enjoyed the time they spent together.

"Alright, I'll go and get what we need, and be right back." Camilla said, excited to spend more time with the adorable Hoshidan princess. She left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. For a moment, she felt strange. As if something were watching her...but she quickly pushed the feeling away. There was no need to become paranoid, the monster must be long gone by now, likely slain by the hunting party, or running amok in the regular world. She shrugged to herself, shaking off her doubts and fears, and headed for her quarters.

~X~

Soon after Camilla had left her quarters, Hinoka heard her door creak open. "Back so soon?" she asked, as she turned to smile at Camilla. But her smile fell as she her eyes met nothing but an open doorway. She glanced down, and saw the strange mass of tentacles slithering towards her. Before she could call out, it's appendages were upon her. She had been sitting on her bed, and the beast launched its tentacles, binding her arms and legs and wrapping around her head to muffle her. It had managed to remain in the shadows trailing the princesses as they searched for it, and as soon as they split up, it took its oppurtunity. Hinoka wriggled and squirmed, trying desperately to break free from its clutches. 

Why had she let her guard down? Why had she let Camilla leave, when they should have remained together just in case? She was angry with herself, even knowing that there was no way she could have expected the attack. They had searched high and low for the beast, and came up with nothing. So why wouldn't she let her guard down?  
But now it appeared that she would regret underestimating the creature. It had opened her door, after all, showing that it was capable of that much at least. She wondered what else it was capable of, and just how intelligent it was. Either way, she knew something it didn't. Camilla would be back, and she would be angry. Once the other princess got back, the monster wouldn't be long for this world, and Hinoka would be free. She just had to hang on until then, and everything would turn out great.

But she soon realized hanging on might be harder than she thought. She had never known anything but her own touch, and the creature wasted no time in starting in on her most sensitive of parts. Almost as soon as it grabbed her, pink tentacles reached out for her, then wriggled in beneath her clothing, quickly finding her breasts, and her cunt. The strange, slimy touch of the creature's appendage caused her to whimper against the tentacle that muffled her. As soon as it made contact, she felt a tingling sensation. Though she had no way of knowing, the beast's aphrodisiac was already working its way into her, making her more sensitive even as she tried to struggle against it. The monster was content to tease her beneath her clothing for a few moments, which felt like an eternity for Hinoka. Each caress, each pinch, and each new inch the creature explored felt incredible to Hinoka. Incredible, and laced with immediate shame.

How could she be enjoying this, even slightly? The creature had restrained her, and was forcing itself on her, and yet the heat of her arousal was spreading through her, and threatening to overwhelm her. Was she some sort of freak, that enjoyed such a strange sensation? But her initial fears soon passed. One thread had been constant throughout all the others' tales; they had felt surprisingly pleasant as the monster violated them. She wondered briefly if she shouldn't give in and enjoy the creature's efforts? After all, what could it hurt? She couldn't exactly break out of its grip. But then she imagined Camilla returning, and finding her lewdly moaning as the monster violated her, and she found her resolve once more. She glanced towards the door, nervously, not daring to hope Camilla would be back so soon.

Yet just as she thought things weren't so bad, and thought she should be able to resist fairly easily, she saw strange blue tentacles ending in pincers make their way towards her. Before she could guess what they were doing, each one had taken hold of her clothing. She felt it tug at the fabric, pulling it from her skin. Once she realized it was trying to rip the clothing from her, she began to whimper frantically, desperately. It couldn't strip her! Anyone could walk by, anyone could see her like that, with her room's door open, and she wouldn't be able to cover herself. The princess had always been modest, and never cared much for her appearance, such an exposure would be incredibly embarassing! Yet, it did not stop until her kimono had been torn, and her thin, athletic body was bare. Her training had done wonders for her physique, with slight definition here and there on a slender build. 

As soon as she felt the cool air on her skin, the creature seemed to revel in her shame. Suddenly, it lifted her from the bed, and shoved her so that she lay flat on her back, and could not see the door. More of the pink tentacles emerged, and began caressing and stroking all over her body, and she felt warmth spread to each location they touched astonishingly quickly. One of the tentacles teased at her entrance, pressing against her cunt, beginning to work its way inside, only to stop and pull back before it entered her. Simultaneously, two began wrapping around her breasts, and pressing against her nipples. She felt all of the stimulation building up her arousal, and wondered how much longer she could last before she reached her limit? She also wondered what was taking Camilla so long? The Norhian princess should be back by now, and she could certainly use a rescue.

~X~

Camilla knew the best route from her quarters to Hinoka's by now, and it did not take her long to retrieve their sewing supplies. She made her way back, humming to herself as she went. It was strange seeing the castle so empty, but she enjoyed the sense of peace and quiet that came with it. The Nohrian princess was excited for her lessons with Hinoka, and wondered if the Hoshidan princess would make much progress today. Regardless, she would enjoy the time they spent together, and would be sure to cherish the memory. But as she neared Hinoka's chambers, she sensed something was amiss. She saw the door was ajar, and stopped suddenly. She listened, trying to hear any sign of what might be going on. Just as she was about to give up, and simply barge in regardless, she heard a muffled moan from within the room.

Her mind raced. Could the beast have been here all along? And could it have gotten the drop on Hinoka in Camilla's absence? She padded over to the doorway, silent as a cat, and peered inside. It took an immense power of will not to gasp in shock, as she saw Hinoka within the beast's clutches, strange tentacles rubbing all over the other princess' body, and even teasing at her entrance. Suddenly, Camilla felt as though it were getting very hot within the hallway. She hated to admit it, but seeing the monster violate Hinoka was turning her on. The poor pegasus knight just looked so adorable as she twisted and squirmed, and blushed from the arousal that was no doubt starting to overwhelm her, Camilla simply couldn't help herself. She placed the supplies on the ground, slowly and quietly, and made herself comfortable as she watched the creature and Hinoka. 

Soon after she arrived, the beast shifted its pink tentacles from Hinoka's breasts and cunt, and pulled out three large black tentacles. With an almost practiced familiarity, the black tentacles lined themselves up with Hinoka, and split open at the tip, forming what looked like alien mouths. Camilla bit her lip in anticipation, while Hinoka began squirming desperately to try and break free. Camilla could not see her face very clearly, with the tentacle covering half of her face, but imagined the princess looked determined and angry, if a little scared. The combination thrilled her, and Camilla leaned against the doorframe for support. She knew it was dangerous, cruel even, for her to be so aroused by watching her friend be violated, but Camilla couldn't force herself to move. Any time she nearly talked herself into action, she would justify waiting just a little longer. After all, she was gathering information! And she could always step in if things got too severe for the pegasus knight.

As the mouth-appendages made contact, pressing themselves against Hinoka's cunt, and engulfed her breasts entirely, Camilla couldn't resist unbottoning and slipping a hand into her pants. At first, she worked her fingers against her cunt over her panties, marvelling at how wet she was simply from watching. She knew she was aroused, and could feel the heat spreading throughout her body ever since she heard that first muffled moan, but the extent came as a surprise. As she touched herself, she switched between imagining the monster doing the things it was doing to Hinoka to her, and imagining pleasuring Hinoka herself. It was obvious the creature was skilled with the mouth-appendages, as Hinoka was soon moaning into the tentacle that covered her mouth, and her face was completely red, such that it nearly matched her hair. 

The sight was too much for Camilla, and she was forced to slip a hand beneath her panties as well. She began working one finger into her cunt, feeling her wetness and pleasuring herself while watching her friend get violated. She continued to observe as the beast worked a tentacle along Hinoka's ass, and began teasing her there as well. Hinoka whimpered deliciously in fear and surprise, and Camilla found herself pushed closer and closer to her limit. She slipped a second finger into her entrance, and reached up to her breast with her other hand. She slipped it from her top, exposing herself to the air, and began to play with her nipple as well as she watched. She pleasured herself faster and harder, as the creature pushed Hinoka closer to her climax. When the redhead began moaning every few seconds, and Camilla could read the pleasure even on her mostly covered face, it was simply too much to resist any longer. Camilla imagined making Hinoka feel that good, imagined the red head squirming under her touch, and reached her climax. She came, her cunt squeezing at her fingers greedily, and she couldn't suppress the slightest of moans.

Suddenly, she felt a tentacle wrap itself around her ankle. Wha-" she called out, as it yanked her off her feet and into the room. When she stopped moving, she found she was hanging by one ankle, and the blood was rushing to her head. She saw Hinoka, still being violated on her own bed, now looking up at her sadly. "Hinoka, it'll be okay, I'll get us out of th-" she began to promise, before the beast grabbed the rest of her limbs, and forced several of the pink tentacles into her mouth, muffling her. Camilla was ashamed of herself. She could have tried to rescue Hinoka, could have slain the beast that had plagued her comrades, but instead she had watched from outside the room, and touched herself while one of her friends was violated. And now she was helpess in the same creature's grasp!

Luckily, Hinoka failed to notice Camilla was already in a state of undress, and the beast quickly tore the clothing from her as well, exposing her voluptuous body just as it had Hinoka's. But where Hinoka was modest, and covered her slender build, Camilla left much less to the imagination. She was well-endowed, and exploited her body as best as she could, something Hinoka had honestly started to admire in her. Yet, seeing her nude now was enough to worsen the blush on the Hoshidan princess' face, and cause her to look away quickly. The creature removed all of the appendages from Hinoka, save for those which restrained her and muffled. Then, it lowered Camilla on top of her. It lined their limbs up, and restrained them with the same tentacles. The two princesses, from different nations, brought together by war, were now pressed face to face by an otherwordly force. 

Each of them could feel the heat of the other, and their arousal was obvious. Camilla wanted nothing more than to kiss the other woman, as she found it very difficult to fight her feelings and desires after being driven so far. Judging by Hinoka's desperate expression, one more surprise like that would probably push her past her limit. And suddenly, Camilla got her opening. The beast pulled the pink appendages from her mouth at the same time as it removed Hinoka's muffle, and Camilla pressed her lips against Hinoka's. She kissed her passionately, working her tongue inside, and moaning into Hinoka's mouth. Hinoka made no move or sound for a few seconds, then seemed to break and began returning Camilla's kiss. The two were so passionate, they failed to notice as red tentacles emerged from the knot that formed the creature's body. It wasn't until the tips of the appendages pressed up against their entrances simultaneously that the princesses tried to end their kiss. 

By then, the beast had found it enjoyed the concept, and restrained them so that they could not stop, and would continue muffling each other. The creature sensed how eager the two were, especially Camilla, and did not waste much time teasing them. It quicky thrust itself into them, surprised it had wasted so much time keeping two subjects separate as it fucked them, ramming itself into and out of them greedily. The princesses found themselves moaning into each other's mouths, and kissed each other hungrily, desperately, grinding against each other as they were fucked. Having her rescuer captured as well had broken Hinoka almost entirely, and Camilla had wanted this for longer than she cared to admit. The combination led to a surprising lack of resistance, and it wasn't long before both of them were nearing their limit once more. They reached orgasm simultaneously, and cried out in pleasure as the climax washed over them. Soon after, the creature reached its climax as well, shooting its load into both of them, and filling them up with its come. It withdrew from them, and the girls both panted as they tried to catch their breath.

The monster considered what it would do with them next, when it heard a familiar sound from the courtyard. A sound it had heard once before, when it was wounded in the forest. It released the princesses immediately, and felt compelled to smash through the window that opened towards the courtyard. Instead, it observed the scene that unfolded outside. It saw one of its kind fleeing from some kind of trapdoor, heading for the center of the courtyard with two girls in its grasp, and then saw the two mages that had summoned it what felt like ages ago emerge from the hole, flinging spells at the freshly summoned comrade. The creature hesistated no longer. It threw the window open, and flung itself outside to assist its new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a two-parter, with chapter 8 happening at the same time. Not sure when I'll have that one up, but it should be shortly


	8. Nyx and Orochi

Nyx couldn't help but wonder what magic had unleashed such a strange creature into their deeprealm. Rhajat and Ophelia brought the strange tome by her quarters, they transported it down to a cellar beneath the courtyard, and Nyx began to investigate it. She probed at it, using what investigative spells she knew to determine its origin and original purpose. But she came up blank. No matter what she tried, nothing worked. Eventually, Camilla and Hinoka arrived at the castle, but only stopped in, then moved on quickly to search the rest of the castle.

Soon, however, Nyx received a visitor who was much more persistent.

"Why are you the only one investigating this tome, Nyx? Orochi is just as knowledgeable, and can probe its secrets just as well!" the diviner said, insulted the duty had fallen to Nyx before her.

"Because it's a tome, not a scroll. Tomes are usually Nohrian, so it makes more sense for me to do the testing," Nyx answered. "Besides, I'm your elder." the aging mage trapped within a young woman's body finished.

"I see only a young woman! Orochi has been serving the Hoshidan royal line for years. I'm at least going to help you figure this tome out, since you're so stubborn." she said.

"Whatever," Nyx replied. "I need to retrieve some things that might help. I'll be right back, but I suppose you can watch the tome while I'm gone."

"Fine, but you might as well just stay away. I'll have this whole mystery unravelled before you even think of returning." Orochi said, grinning confidently.

"I'm sure you will," Nyx said, flatly. "Just be sure not to read any of the incantations. this tome is obviously dangerous, and we don't need any more problems right now."

"You warn the great Orochi? I have peered into the future, and know that nothing will go wrong," she promised Nyx's back as the other mage left. "And I'm never wrong!" 

~X~

Orochi had lied. Her fortune telling took a lot more preparation than that, and she hadn't had any time since the news of the creature began. But she was a gifted diviner, and was confident she could easily discover whatever she needed to know from the tome. Ideally, it would reveal the creature's weaknesses, and allow them to defeat it!

Nyx had said not to read any incantations, but Orochi wasn't sure if she should throw the idea out so quickly. After all, this was something of a contest, and who had told her not to but her opponent? To her, the choice was obvious. She opened the tome, and began the summoning ritual.

It was laborious. It was time consuming. And it was difficult. She knew quite quickly that this was old magic, and powerful to boot. But she was confident she could overcome any issues that might arise from the summoning, as she had her scrolls at hand and could loose the fearsome spirits diviners utilized to fight the creature. Yet a growing sense of unease crept over her as she worked.

Was she making a mistake? It was impossible to tell. Even if she tried to release the magic she had built up now, it could have disastrous side effects, so she was committed to her choice. But as the ritual went on and on, she became more unsettled. She could tell this spell would cause nothing good, and wanted nothing more than to stop. And yet, she could not.

By the time she concluded the spell, she was trembling. As soon as the strange portal winked into existence, she grabbed her scroll, and prepared some offensive magic. She should have listened to Nyx, as much as she hated to admit it. But maybe the spell simply opened the portal? Maybe there is only one of the monsters, and no more would enter their world. Just as she began to grow confident that this was the case, a strange knotted mass of tentacles pulled itself through the portal, and it shut behind it. 

Orochi gasped, and cast her spell. In the monster's bewildered state as it acclimated to the new world, it would have surely been unable to dodge the attack. But Orochi's nerves were shot. Her spell went wide, and smashed uselessly into the ground beside the beast. The sudden impact snapped it into action, and she suddenly found the scroll ripped from her hand.

"Hey, now...I'm sorry, is that any way to treat your master?" Orochi asked, hoping she could bluff her way out of this. She had heard the other victim's stories, and wanted no part of them. 

The beast paused, seeming to consider her words. For a moment, Orochi thought her bluff had worked! Then her legs were yanked from under her, and she fell flat on her ass. She cried out in pain, and some instinct of the creature knew it needed to keep her quiet. It wrapped a thick appendage around her head, covering her mouth. Then, it grabbed her wrists along with her ankles, and lifted her up. She struggled, but was no match for the creature as it slammed her against the wall. She felt the air knocked out of her, and gasped for breath, only to rediscover that her mouth was covered.

She was forced to catch her breath slowly, as she could only breath through her nose, which was partially covered as well. Orochi knew she had really gotten herself in a mess this time. But before long, Nyx would be back, and she would get out of the cellar and they'd beat this thing! 

But Nyx's preparations seemed to be taking a while. There had been no sign of the young mage, but Orochi was needing her more with each passing second. The creature seemed to be curious about her, and had brought strange pink tentacles out of its knot of tentacles, which began exploring Orochi's body. Whenever they touched the skin her diviner's robes left bare, she felt a tingling sensation long afterward, and knew that whatever strange slime covered the appendages was a powerful aphrodisiac. Though it hadn't touched her anywhere particularly sensitive, she found herself growing warm, and felt herself becoming aroused.

It was as if the creature was born and bred for this, and Orochi wondered who or what had created it. She now wished she had been more patient, and worked alongside Nyx to solve this riddle. Perhaps then a strange monster wouldn't be trying to solve the riddle of her clothing! Her robes had flummoxed the beast, as it lacked the experience of its comrade. It dragged its appendages across her outfit ineffectually, curious about these defended parts of her body and hoping to find any weak point, any area it could press its way into. But it came up empty. Suddenly, a blue tentacle emerged, ending in a strange vice-grip. 

With its odd tip, the beast was able to grab ahold of her clothing. And once it had, it ripped and tore, until her chest was bare. Immediately, two of the pink tentacles began exploring her chest, hoping to find any weak points there. Meanwhile, the blue tentacle repeated its assault on her lower body, removing her pants and then panties.

Orochi was completely bare before the monster, and trembled from the cold, and from the strange nervousness she felt at her situation. The aphrodisiac was working its way into her breasts, as the creature began caressing her with its tentacles. It grew closer and closer to her nipples, and she knew the feeling would be incredible if it began to tease her there. She tried her hardest to brace herself, as it brushed against her, but she couldn't resist the slightest whimper. Immediately, it went back. It began focusing on her nipple, teasing at it and rubbing it, and she found herself moaning, wanting more, even as she wished the monster would stop. 

It was then that she heard steps on the ladder that led into the cellar. She tried to call out, tried to get the attention of whoever was making their way down. But she was too muffled. As soon as she saw Nyx's feet come into view, and saw two tentacles making a beeline for her, she knew it was too late. She looked away, not wanting to watch as her salvation was snatched from her. She still heard the whimper of surprise as Nyx's ankles were grabbed, and she was yanked into the cellar, dropping the materials she had retrieved as she fell. 

"What...Orochi? What did you-" she started, before the creature muffled her as well. Orochi made eye contact, and shrugged as much as she could given her constraints. Even if she could speak, what was there to say? She had gotten both of them into a lot of trouble, but there was nothing they could do about that now. Aa soon as Nyx was well restrained, the creature continued toying with Orochi. Despite her efforts to resist, she had grown aroused as the beast explored her body, and she felt the heat and dampness between her legs. It seemed the creature could sense it, as suddenly, several of the pink tentacles began to touch her.

They felt delicate at first, and damp, like so many tongues teasing at her entrance. But while two teased, one worked its way inside of her. Orochi whimpered at the unexpected penetration, but soon found herself moaning as the aphrodisiac took hold. Nyx's eyes widened, as she watched a mage she respected (even if that respect had dwindled slightly) succumb so easily. She wondered if she could resist it any better? After all, her body was younger, even if her mind was not, something her penchant for romance novels often reminded her of.

Regardless, Nyx was concerned. Either Orochi had summoned a second monster, or the first monster had detected the tome and tried to retrieve it. Neither possibility was comforting, and Nyx wondered what she could do now that both of them were so thoroughly restrained, and Orochi was already so susceptible to the monster's touch. As if on cue, she heard the other mage's moaning speed up, and get louder, before it swelled into one desperate moan.

Orochi trembled, and pulled at her restraints, trying to fight off her climax with all of her might. She wouldn't let this creature win, she just wouldn't! Yet, it's touch was insistent. Constant. Hungry. She couldn't escape it, and knew it would eventually break her. And as a second pink tentacle worked its way into her, and the third began pressing against her ass, she knew she was done for. She went over the edge, and the climax hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt amazing, the best she ever had, as the pleasure washed over her, strong enough to make her forget everything else. When it was over, Orochi went limp. She came back slowly, panting, trying to catch her breath. 

And then the beast turned its focus toward Nyx. Her mind raced, trying to think of any trick, any spell that might free her, but came up blank. The creature took its time, though, letting her watch as it slowly moved its pink appendages towards her. If she didn't know any better, it was like the monster was taunting her daring her to stop it if she could. And as it reached her, and began working its tentacles beneath the scant clothing she wore as a dark mage, she could tell it was confident.

Before she knew it, it was teasing her nipples beneath her top, and working a tentacle into her panties to rub at her cunt. And she could do nothing to stop it! Even as its blue tentacle stripped her bare, she had had no ideas. Nyx simply couldn't believe it. She was a living legend, the cursed mage destined to remain a young woman forever, yet she couldn't stop one measly tentacle monster from violating her? 

And now that she was fully nude, that was exactly what it did. She whimpered as it tugged at her nipples, gently yet forcefully, and as it rubbed the lips of her cunt with one of its pink tentacles. Then, a new tentacle emerged from the mass. A red appendage, ending in what eerily resembled a human cock, made its way towards her. She began squirming, desperately trying to pull herself free from the monster's grip, in vain. Nyx could not escape, and as she felt the red tentacle's tip press against her entrance, she knew this would not be pleasant. Her body was small, and her entrance was proportional, yet the red appendage was quite large. 

She simply wasn't sure how such a thing would ever fit inside of her, and was ashamed that figuring that out would be her first time. As part of her self-inflicted punishment, she had never gotten close to anyone, let alone a man. So she was nervous. But it seemed the beast was content to tease her for now, as it only pressed the tip of the red tentacle against her, and rubbed it along her length, saving the penetration for later. It did bring out two black tentacles, however, which opened up to form strange mouth-like structures, which then locked into her breasts.

She felt the dampness of them, and immediately began to tingle, realizing that they must secrete an aphrodisiac as well. She became so sensitive, so quickly, and she was not sure if she could last much longer. And as the strange red appendage at the center of each mouth-tentacle began to move, working around her nipples in tight circles, she found that she could not. It was only a matter of time before she felt herself tense up, then all the pressure was released at once. 

She squeaked, a high pitched sudden moan that was interruped as the red tentacle finally penetrated her. She had not finished her climax, had not even begin to catch her breath, when the beast sheathed itself in her wet cunt. She felt the tentacle around her mouth loosen, and shift down towards her neck. She tried to call out, but before she could, the creature applied so much pressure that she found she could not even breathe, let alone speak. 

The dark mage was scared. More scared than she had been in a long time, maybe even since she had cast the disastrous spell that made her the way she was. The beast was fucking her, hard and fast, she felt the tentacle slamming into her over and over, while the pink tentacle continued trying to explore within her. It was only half a moment before she was at her limit once more. But even as she came, reaching her second orgasm, one that felt even better than her first, the beast did not loosen its hold on her throat. She couldn't even moan as the pleasure washed over her, and she found her vision was starting to fade. 

Nyx could tell she had a matter of seconds before she blacked out, and just as she began to slip away, she felt the tentacle within her tense up, then felt a hot sticky substance rush into her, filling her up as she lost consciousness. 

Orochi could only watch as the beast released Nyx's neck, and her head lolled forth, limply. She could not tell if the other mage was alive or dead, but knew that either way, she was about to go another round with the monster. Suddenly, a bolt of magic struck it. Then another. 

"Ophelia Dusk is on the scene, foul beast!" the young mage called out, jumping down the ladder and into the cellar. "Your final moment is at hand!"

"Just keep hitting the thing, Ophelia." Rhajat said, as she too leapt from the ladder. Frightened and suddenly overwhelmed, the creature lifted itself out of the cellar, keeping its prizes within its grasp. Suddenly, another spell smashed into its back, more poweful than the others, and it shrieked in pain.

It frantically scurried away from its enemies, trying desperately to escape, though it was hurt badly. Suddenly, after the sound of smashing glass, there was a loud thump as the other tentacle monster landed in the courtyard. Before anyone could react to its sudden appearance, it rushed to its comrade, engulfed it, and seemed to take control of their combined form. It knew it could not escape with Nyx and Orochi in tow, and dropped both to the ground unceremoniously, before it slithered to the castle wall, and scaled it, continuing on into the forest once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo two chapters in one day somebody stop me


	9. Soleil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Omorashi/Desperation/Wetting chapter, so if that's something you want to avoid, skip this one. It's only got that, I plan on doing more with Soleil in the next chapter, so there won't be much to miss if you do skip.

Soleil huffed in frustration. The hunting party was slowing once more, but she was well aware that they would not stop, and she would not get the break she so desired. When the initial call had gone out, for members of Corrin's army to join up, and form a group to venture into the deeprealm's woods and hunt down the creature that had been terrorizing the army's female units, Soleil had been one of the first in line. As if she would let some monster torment the girls she so loved to watch, and flirt with! So she would join them, and after a brief jaunt through the forest, they would find and slay the wicked beast, mostly due to her own prowess. She would be a hero, and all of the ladies she rescued would be so grateful, they would just have to show her their gratitude somehow.

At least, that was how she imagined it. Her hero's return after single-handedly battling the beast, and all of those lovely ladies showing her exactly how they felt. Instead, she had been marching for hours, searching here and there, and finding no sign of the creature. What was worse, they had not dared to take a break, having still not learned of Velouria and Selkie's return from the scouts that had flown to the castle at the center of the deeprealm. It was an urgent matter to find the two shapeshifters, who were believed to still be within the monster's grasp. While Soleil understood the gravity of the situation, she was beginning to have a pressure of her own to deal with; as her bladder filled with the water she drank in order to stay hydrated.

She noticed everyone drinking as much as she did, yet none of them called for a break, none of them seemed at all troubled. She wondered, then, if it was only her? Even Sophie, who rode her devil-horse Avel at a slow trot beside her at the tail of the group, seemed to have bigger concerns. Namely, keeping said horse from charging into the woods with her still in the saddle. How could she request a halt of the entire group, for the sake of her aching bladder? Lives hung in the balance, and not just any lives; the adorable Selkie and Velouria! At the thought of two of her friends being potentially hurt, Soleil knew she could not slow the group down due to her own weakness, her own struggle against her need for relief. 

Yet, as the hunting continued, she found her desperation growing worse and worse. Her bladder ached, and occasionally she felt sharp pains as her body cried ouot for relief. At first, it was nothing she couldn't just block out. Her father, Lazlow, had taught her to keep smiling, no matter what happened, so that is exactly what she did. Each spike of pain, each wave of need that threatened to overwhelm her, she met with a grim smile. She wouldn't give the slightest inch; she was here to hunt this monster down, and that was exactly what she'd do.

And then a pang of desire struck her, more powerful than any before it. She had to stop, double over from the pain, and jam a hand between her legs, just to keep from succumbing to the intense, painful need she felt. Slowly, agonizingly, the feeling faded. It left a greater need than she had felt before, but she could finally move once more. Yet, the group had moved on without her! _Sophie's horse must have distracted her, but maybe I can make the most of this... _Soleil thought to herself.__

__The would-be hero knew she had a fairly safe oppurtunity to simply relieve herself and be done with it, and she wasn't about to pass that up. She spotted a large tree, that would easily hide her if anyone doubled back for her, and she made her way behind it. For a moment, she simply stood and rested, catching her breath. Would she truly dare to relieve herself so brazenly, when her comrades might return for her at any moment? Soleil sighed, realizing her choices were either that, or to try and get the entire group to stop just for her. Really, it was no choice at all. She began to work at the belt of her outfit, so that she might drop her pants and squat to relieve herself._ _

__~X~_ _

__The creature revelled in its new strength; now that it had combined itself with the new arrival, it found it was faster, stronger, and much smarter. It could traverse the trees of the forest effortlessly, and had been following the hunting party from above for some time. It kept itself neatly tucked into the canopy, out of sight of both the ground troops and the few fliers who had remained to keep an aerial watch. While the group had no idea the creature was so close, it was intimately aware of their every movement. It couldn't help but a feel a sense of pride and accomplishment at evading them while in such close proximity. And it wondered what it would be capable if even more of its kind could join it in this enticing realm._ _

__Regardless, it found its attention drawn more and more to one specific figure within the ranks of its enemies. She walked at the end of the procession, next to a mounted soldier, and fidgeted uncomfortably as she walked. The beast had brief glimpses of another world, another girl, in such a similar situation. And it knew it had a rare experience developing below. One it had been a part of once before, and would love to to be a part of once more. When Soleil doubled over, falling behind the group without Sophie so much as turning to ask why, the beast knew it had the opening it had been waiting for. It began its descent, lowering itself from the very tree Soleil had thought would offer her shelter._ _

__~X~_ _

__After a frantic moment in which her belt caught, Soleil had finally managed to unfasten it. She pulled her pants down around her knees, revealing the lacy pink panties she wore beneath, that were so at odds with the drab quilted doublet and trousers she wore to protect herself. She whimpered softly, as another wave of desperation came over her. She placed a hand between her legs hurriedly, offering herself a brief respite once more. If she could just outlast this one last wave, she could pull down her panties and relieve herself! She knew she could handle it, and indeed, she felt the feeling fade as the others had before it. She closed her eyes, and sighed in relief, as the intense need faded once more._ _

__Suddenly, several warm, slimy somethings forced their way into her open mouth. She gasped in shock, choking slightly on the unexpected invaders. After a moment of stunned surprise, she reached up, grasping at the slimy appendages which were now exploring her mouth. But as soon as she began to tug at them, two appendages wrapped around her, one for each wrist, and tugged her hands away, pinning them up against the great tree. She struggled, as fear washed over her. The very beast she was hunting now had her in its grasp, and she knew exactly what it liked to do to its victims. Already, the salty taste of the appendages in her mouth was changing. At first, it had been sharp and unpleasant, but she quickly found it growing more pleasant. She had heard the other girl's stories, and knew it had to have some sort of effect which amplified their arousal, but to have it work so rapidly? It was shocking, and unsettling._ _

__What was even more unsettling was the creature's lack of aggression. In all of the others' stories, it had immediately initiated sexual contact, but it seemed more patient with her. It had forced itself down her throat, but she believed that was more of a silencing effort than anything else. Before she could ponder the beast's desires for long, she felt another twinge of pain in her abdomen. Of course, the monster couldn't have waited just a moment before it grabbed her. She squirmed desperately, crossing her legs in an effort to offer some relief to her aching bladder. She couldn't pull free of the monster's grip, nor could she spit the appendages in her mouth out. She grunted in frustration; as she realized the ugly truth. She was inevitably going to piss herself, unless the beast released her suddenly._ _

__And just as Soleil realized this, the pressure became too great for her. Her hot piss began rushing out of her, but somehow she managed to pull up some final dreg of resistance, and she stopped the stream at nothing more than a short spurt. As if drawn to the scent, several of the beast's pink tentacles ventured down to her soaked panties, and began to rub against her. She gasped in shock at the contact, though there was cloth protecting her entrance, she could still feel the tentacles as they brushed up and down the length of her cunt. The aphrodisiac worked its way through the cloth, and the feeling of pleasure was almost instantaneous. Suddenly, her swelling abdomen and over-full bladder felt like distant problems, miles away, as the pleasure of the creature's touch washed over her._ _

__With her guard down, Soleil was utterly unprepared as her tortured bladder finally gave out on her. She found that she could not stop her bladder from emptying, and felt the hot piss began rushing out of her once more. It soaked through her panties completely, and flowed around the tentacles that still toyed with her cunt, before running down her legs and soaking her lowered pants as well. Ordinarily, she would be completely mortified that something so embarassing and shameful had happened to her, but the aphrodisiac affected her so intensely that she felt only relief and pleasure as she pissed herself. Once she was finally empty, the creature seemed to decide it could continue. It pulled forth some of its blue tentacles, and hungrily tore all of Soleil's armor, clothing, and undergarments from her body._ _

__She blushed as she felt the cool forest air on her naked body, and knew that the monster was taking in all she had to offer. While Soleil preferred her women with some curves, and some softness to them, her intensive training had left her with an incredibly lean and fit build, that the beast now took in longingly. Soleil whimpered, as the creature brought forth more tentacles than it ever had before. After all, it had the mass of two bodies now, and it should take advantage of it. Pink tentacles reached for her, then made contact. She squirmed, trying to evade their reach, but before she knew it they had covered every inch of her, save for her face so that she might breathe. And as they stroked and caressed her entire body, working their aphrodisiac in every pore, she felt herself growing very hot, and found she could hardly keep a thought in her head before the overbearing pleasure forced it out. Before long, she reached her climax, and found herself moaning desperately as her body trembled beneath the beast's touch._ _


	10. Soleil 2

Soleil panted through the appendages that were stuffing her mouth. She was coming down from the intense orgasm the beast had forced her into, and tried frantically to catch her breath. Unfortunately for her, the creature offered her no respite. It still engulfed every bit of her, rubbing and caressing her, its powerful aphrodisiac making each touch so unbearably pleasurable. Her arms were still pinned above her head, shoved against the bark of the tree she had hoped would shelter her from view. 

She now wished she had been more forward, and simply mentioned that she was slipping off to relieve herself, as there was no telling when Sophie with her problematic mount would notice her absence. Meanwhile, this creature could do whatever it willed to her. So far, it wanted nothing more than to explore her body, just as her allies had described in their similar encounters. She could not have known what the beast had discovered when it joined with its own ally; that it had grown larger as it experienced more and more in this world, as if it were feeding off the pleasure its victims felt. Feeding, and growing stronger, larger, and faster. But that was a slow, steady growth, and could not compare to the advantages gained from joining with another of its kind. With its increased intellect, it had begun forming plans, strategies. For now, it would take what victims it could get, but eventually it would venture back to the castle, and claim the tome that had summoned it for itself.

Perhaps then it could accelerate its growth, or summon more of its kind. Regardless, these thoughts were best saved for later. For now, it had a damsel in its clutches, and had many plans in store for its first victim since fusing. It was relishing her whimpers and moans, as it continued caressing her with its pink, aphrodisiac-laden tentacles, especially as they had to struggle past the tentacles that still wriggled in her mouth, and teased at her throat. The vibrations of Soleil's pathetic noises were stimulating, and the monster was already enjoying itself from such simple actions. But, eventually, it grew eager to try more. 

It withdrew the masses of pink appendages from her body but not her mouth, and began lifting her into the air by her wrists. She kicked, and grunted, thinking this might be an oppurtunity for escape. Soleil struggled furiously, she was supposed to be slaying this beast, and becoming a hero to all of the girls in the army. Not being overpowered by it, and definitely not being raped by it. But, unfortunately for her, the creature didn't care about her plans or fantasies. It grew weary of her struggles, and brought out its whip-like tentacles. Soleil's eyes narrowed, she had no idea what these new appendages would do to her, but was sure it would not be something she enjoyed. At least, it wouldn't usually be. With all of the aphrodisiac that had been worked into her fighter's body, she felt that nearly anything could stimulate her.

No matter what she had been expecting, however, it came as a great surprise when the appendages pulled back, and struck her across her chest and back simultaneously, whipping her mercilessly. She cried out in pain, and felt tears well up as her body burned in agony where the whips struck her. Her struggles stopped immediately, as her thoughts were blocked out by the pain. Yet, below the pain, melding with it, was an intense and shameful pleasure. She had enjoyed being hit, and was still enjoying the sharp ache left behind by the whips. Soleil was forced to wonder if this was because of the aphrodisiac, or if she would have enjoyed it no matter what. She felt blood rush to her face, and knew she must be blushing as she grappled with her own desires. She saw the tentacles pull back once more, and couldn't decide if she was trembling in excitement, or in anticipation.

This time, the tentacle striking her chest was much more precise, landing a blow almost directly on her nipple, making both the pain and pleasure that much greater. The tentacle that focused on her back struck her ass, as if it were spanking an unruly child. She cried out once more, but it sounded as much like a moan of pleasure as it did a gasp of pain. She felt her arousal rising up once more, and knew that she would find it even harder to resist this time than she did before. Suddenly, she saw the whip-like tentacles retreating. Two white tentacles emerged from the beast, appendages she hadn't heard mentioned in any of the other's tales. The creature had not only become faster and smarter with the fusion, it had developed some new tricks. 

The white appendages moved towards her, taking their time, enjoying the anticipation that built up as they grew nearer and nearer. As they got closer, Soleil could see the tentacles were smooth, and thin. They seemed completely unremarkable. But just before they reached her body, they stopped. Barbs that looked almost like the thorns of plants emerged from the tip of each tentacle, and Soleil's eyes widened in horror. A drop of red liquid fell from each barb as they were extended fully, and Soleil knew not a single good thing could come from those. She began struggling furiously as the barbs approached her bare skin. But despite her struggles, despite all of her efforts, she still couldn't break free of the creature's grasp.

And suddenly, the appendages were upon her. She whimpered, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop what was to come. The pain was sharp and sudden as the barbs punctured her, each choosing the same part of her abdomen, though on opposite sides. In spite of all of her apprehension and fears, the act wasn't without its own pleasure, as the aphrodisiac was so potent any touch sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the beast pumping the strange red liquid into her, and felt a strange tingling spread from the injection sites through to the rest of her body. Even Soleil couldn't keep smiling under all of this, and she felt herself losing hope. What would this stuff do to her? Her mind raced, trying to think of anything she could do to save herself. And as the feeling spread, her vision began to grow fuzzy, and she found it harder and harder to keep track of her thoughts.

When the beast was done, it removed the barbs, pulled out of Soleil's mouth, and released its grip on her arms. She slumped to the ground, feeling the rough bark of the tree on her back as she slid down it. Her heart leapt as she realized she was free, but before she could attempt to rise, to get her hands on her blade, or even to focus on the creature that had assaulted her, she lost consciousness.

~X~

Soleil came to, not knowing if it had been minutes, or hours. Before her, lay the knotted mass of tentacles that formed the beast's body. It was immobile, resting after attacking her. And between her and it, was her blade. She could end this right now! She leapt to her feet, picked up her blade, and marveled at how lucid she felt. She could still feel the tingling of the aphrodisiac, so much had been forced into her, but whatever the strange substance the beast injected her with was, it seemed to have worn off. Perhaps it was only used to knock her out, so that the creature could rest? She pushed those thoughts from her mind, deciding they were best saved for later. She crept toward the still form of the beast, not wanting to interrupt its slumber, and briefly wondered where would be the best location to strike it.

Eventually, she decided to go for a slash, right down the center of the beast. With all of the force she could muster, she slashed, slicing through the beast as if it were nothing more than a blade of grass. Still, it did not move. She slashed again, and again, chopping it into clumps of appendages, which uncoiled and flattened out. In a few moments, she was panting, exhausted, and unable to swing her sword any more. But she had done it! She had killed the beast, and was sure to be hailed a hero. She looked at the ruins of her clothes, and sighed, dreading returning to the group naked, but once they heard her story, surely they'd understand. 

A twig snapped behind her, as she was walking out of the small copse of trees the attack had begun and the invasion had ended. She whirled around, lifting her blade in trembling hands, desperately fighting through her exhaustion. She expected to see the monster reforming, or each tentacle wriggling towards her like a herd of snakes, but instead saw only Sophie. 

"Oh, hey Sophie. Uh, as you can see, I took care of everything. Sorry for ditching you back there but...wait...where's Avel?" Soleil asked, suddenly noticing the horse was not with her. Sophie simply shrugged in response, and began walking towards her. "Ah, I guess he ran off without you again, huh?"

Without responding, Sophie approached her. She placed a finger against Soleil's lips, shushing her. And she slipped her other hand between Soleil's legs. With the aprhodisiac still coursing through her, Soleil could only melt into her touch, moaning softly. The blade fell from her hand, as Sophie's lips pressed up against hers. She shut her eyes, enjoying the unexpected kiss. She hadn't known Sophie could be this forward, but she wasn't going to complain now! Soleil felt sheer bliss as Sophie kissed her and teased gently at her entrance, but after a moment Sophie pulled back, breaking the kiss and pulling her hand away, and Soleil opened her eyes. The forest was suddenly full of all of her friends and comrades. Ophelia, Rhajat, Mitama, Caeldori, and all of the others stood around her, all in various states of undress.

Soleil could only stammer as the girls approached her, each slipping out of their clothes completely as they grew nearer. "Wh...what is this, some sort of dream come true?" she asked, finally regaining some of her composure.

"You're our hero." the crowd said, in a cacophany of voices that didn't truly sound like any one of them. But before Soleil could dwell on the strange unison they achieved, the way each of their faces stayed completely blank, or the fact that none of them had spoken on their own, they were upon her. Their hands ran over every inch of her, and one of them was always locked into a kiss with her. Any time she looked around, she was enraptured by all of the cute girls which surrounded her. She had saved the day, and now she was going to enjoy her reward! She could feel the warmth of all those bodies packed in against her, could feel them holding her arms and legs in place, working their fingers gently against her skin. Each touch drove her closer and closer to an inevitable climax, and it did not take her long to reach her first, with the aphrodisiac still amplifying each touch to an incredible degree. She cried out, moaning into Rhajat's mouth as the pleasure washed over her.

Then, one of the girls began eating her out. At this point, she could barely distinguish between them all, they shifted and traded off so seamlessly. One second, it was Mitama with her head between Soleil's thighs, working her tongue into her tight entrance, while Ophelia kissed her, the next Caeldori had her lips locked to hers, and Velouria was licking her playfully. _Oh gods,_ she thought, _this is perfect, this is so damn perfect, I could do this forever..._ and it seemed that her companions could deliver her wish. 

____Their passionate (or so Soleil saw it) orgy went on for an eternity, though Soleil could not focus long enough to track the time as she came over and over, each orgasm blending into the next, creating a solid wall of passion and pleasure that blocked out everything else. She shut her eyes once more, as she felt another climax building up. And in just a few seconds, she was there, moaning, quivering as she came, feeling better than she ever had. She opened her eyes, and saw tentacles latched onto her, a black appendage attached to her face, while she still felt Mitama's tongue in her mouth, she glanced down to see another black appendage between her legs, where Ophelia should be, and pink tentacles caressing her instead of her friends. She wrenched her eyes shut, telling herself it was just a bad dream, a hallucination from the stress of what the creature had almost done to her._ _ _ _

____When she opened them, it was just her friends, pleasuring her as they had been. She sighed happily, submitting fully to the pleasure once more. Until she felt something that didn't make sense. Something much too thick to be a finger was pressing against her ass, teasing at her, toying with her. She tried to break Mitama's kiss, and tell them to stop, but found the other girl's mouth somehow stuck to hers. She whimpered, trying to break her wrists free of the girls' grip, and suddenly wondered why they would be restraining her. Why were they only pleasuring her, and not allowing her to do anything with them? Before her eyes, the forms of the cute friends she adored faded away, leaving only the horror of the creature, holding her in place as it toyed with her._ _ _ _

____Soleil tried to cry out in horror, but her shout was muffled by the strange mouth-like appendage that had locked itself onto her. She could feel its twin, between her legs, eating her out. She couldn't believe the creature was capable of such a thing! It had caused her to hallucinate her greatest carnal desire, so that it could toy with her without any of her inhibitions in the way. Even know, she found that it was far too late to resist the creature's touch, and the horror of the revelation did nothing to diminish her pleasure. She felt tears well up, and the beast forced an appendage into her ass, fucking her as if in victory. Though she tried her hardest to convince herself it didn't, it felt incredible as the beast pumped in and out of her. It removed the black appendage between her legs, moving it to one of her breasts instead, while another red tentacle began to tease at her tight, soaked cunt._ _ _ _

____She wanted to scream for it to stop, to beg the monster to let her keep her virginity at the least, but all she could do was moan in pleasure as the beast penetrated her, forcing itself as far into her as it could go. She hated it, or at least, she should hate it. But something about the warm fullness she felt as it pushed itself in, and slowly began thrusting in and out of her, was undeniably satisfying. She couldn't help but moan, couldn't fight the arousal that rushed through her as she was fucked in both her ass and her cunt for the first time. But it was not long before she was reaching her climax once more. The creature was allowing itself to build up to its own climax this time, feeling that it had spent enough time teasing Soleil, and limiting itself._ _ _ _

____Each thrust pushed her that much closer, as the monster ravaged her tight holes, slamming in and out of her with enough force to cause her to sway back and forth in time with its motions. She couldn't believe that she had been pushed so far by this creature, after she had been so confident that she could put a stop to it. Like all of her allies before her, she had been battered, beaten, and broken. Yet none of the others had had their own darkest desires twisted, and used against them. She was so enamored by the dream-state the beast had drugged her into, she tried to stay in it even after seeing the truth. And here she was, nearing yet another climax as the beast violated her, claiming her first time as it had so many other victims. Soleil felt her breath hitch, and a moan escaped her, muffled as it was by the mouth that was locked on to hers._ _ _ _

____She came. As the monster fucked both of her holes, and toyed with her breasts, her limit was broken once more. She cried out, and her eyes rolled back into her head, as the fiercest climax yet overtook her, waves of pleasure erasing every other feeling. Just as she felt herself beginning to come down, the creature's thrusts stopped. She felt a strange pulsing in its appendages, and then felt the sudden, hot rush of its seed shooting into her. It filled her almost immediately, and she felt the excess rushing out of here, and down her bare legs. The sudden heat of being filled by the monster's come was shocking enough to push her into one more minor orgasm. Afterward, she grew distant, unresponsive to the beast's touch. It seemed it had broken her completely, and it might take a while for her to come back to her senses. Instead of simply leaving her, the beast grabbed her, and pulled her into the knot of tentacles that formed its body. Once it had engulfed her completely, deciding to keep such a thrilling specimen around for later, it began to plan out its next move. Would it continue hunting the hunters, or return to the castle to retrieve the tome that might hold more power for it to claim?_ _ _ _


	11. Sophie

Before the creature could come to a decision, it heard the sound of galloping hooves coming its way. Suddenly, a mounted knight came bursting through the treeline, sitting proud on the back of her mount. For a moment, the beast was concerned. Perhaps this would be a formidable foe, some mounted warrior the humans has kept in reserve. 

"Hey!" Sophie exclaimed, as she glared at the monster. "What did you do with Soleil? I was distracted for just a second, and she was gone..." the knight trailed off, noticing the fallen blade and tatters of cloth that littered the floor for the first time.

"So you did do it! I vow, she'll be the last of my friends and allies that you get to attack!" Sophie exclaimed, digging her heels into Avel, lining herself up for a charge. The monster felt a flash of fear, it couldn't move as quickly as usual with its previous victim held within it, and the warrior that was quickly gaining ground on it seemed dangerous. But just as Sophie was nearing a range at which she could strike the beast, putting down that which had terrorized so many before her, Avel whickered. 

She felt her own panic rise, as her unruly mount balked at the creature before them. It seemed his already tenous loyalty was pushed too far at the prospect of growing any nearer to the monster, and Avel pulled short, stopping himself and rearing back on his hind legs, causing Sophie to teeter off balance. The young knight was used to falling, as Avel was not the most reliable steed, but it could not have come at a worse time. She desperately tried to grip the reigns, to regain her balance any way she could, but after a horrifying moment, she toppled from the saddle. She fell to the earth, her blade slipping from her grasp as she landed with a dull thud. The beast saw its opening, and wasted no time.

Before Sophie had so much as caught the breath the fall knocked from her lungs, its appendages were upon her. Several strong, green appendages wrapped around her ankles first, then her wrists, pinning her to the ground. She cried out in distress, suddenly wishing she had asked for help when she noticed Soleil missing, instead of trying to find the flirt on her own. 

"Help!" she shouted, before there was a chance for the beast to silence her. "I found it bu-" it took only a moment for one of the red tentacles to force its way into her open mouth, muffling her. She continued trying to shout, until the appendage pushed in further, forcing its way into her throat and turning her muffled cries into a choked whimper. Determination flashed in her eyes; as Sophie resolved not to be silenced so easily. Despite the obstacle lodged in her throat, she continued trying to scream, trying desperately to draw attention to what was happening. In response, the creature began thrusting into her, fucking her throat and slipping slightly further with each thrust. It took only a few seconds for her breathing to be blocked completely, and the knight had not paused to draw breath. She quickly found herself growing lightheaded, and began desperately thrashing against the appendages that pinned her. The determination faded from her eyes as she realized she could not break free, and Sophie went limp.

Feeling the rider give in, the beast pulled its tentacle back just enough for her to breathe through her nose once more. She breathed in greedily, quickly trying to catch her breath, though it was difficult with her being so limited. The creature calmed considerably once Sophie fell silent. It knew how close the host of hunters that sought it out were, and could not afford an encounter with them if it were caught unawares. Finally, now that it felt reasonably safe, it brought out more of its appendages, eager to get to work on its newest victim. Sophie's armor would have stymied the beast once, but by now it was used to the metal plate that so many of its victims hid behind. It deftly snapped loose each and every clasp that held the armor, watching the way Sophie's eyes widened as she felt her armor loosen. Once nothing held her breastplate in place but gravity, the creature grabbed hold, and pulled the armor away. Now, Sophie had nothing protecting her but a quilted doublet and her greaves. And in a moment, the greaves were removed as well, leaving only her black panties. 

Without her armor, Sophie felt very exposed. She felt tears welling up as she realized there was no avoiding what was about to happen. And as the creature's appendages tore her doublet from her as well, exposing her slight breasts to the open air, she couldn't help but whimper softly. She had been left nothing but her small clothes, and knew that it was only a matter of time before those, too, were removed. 

But as the monster brought forth its pink appendages, it seemed she would get to keep them for the time being. It began caressing her, softly, with a gentleness that contradicted the rough way it had fucked her throat. But then, it had needed silence. Now? It wanted her to enjoy what was happening. At first, Sophie hated it. She balked at the touch, as gentle as it was, and tried to squirm away from it. Before long, there were too many to pinpoint enough to evade, however, and she had to accept the contact. And the touch made her feel so warm, so pleasant...whatever the strange dampness that coated the appendages was, it had a powerful aphrodisiac effect, and Sophie could not resist for long.

The warm, pink tentacles moved across her body slowly, feeling her, touching her, with a few focusing their efforts on her exposed nipples, wrapping around them, teasing them and causing them to grow ever more sensitive. One slithered beneath her panties, and brushed against her entrance. The monster felt flush of pride, as it felt that Sophie had grown quite damp from her arousal. It was so difficult for her to resist the powerful aphrodisiac, especially when she had never felt any touch like this. The knight couldn't suppress a muffled moan as the appendage slipped inside of her, delicately probing her cunt and spreading the aphrodisiac there as well. 

As soon as she realized the sound that escaped her, her eyes widened. That had been pleasurable. With each passing second, what the creature did to her became more enjoyable. It was bad enough that so many of her first sexual experiences were with something so utterly alien, but being forced to enjoy it? It was horrifying, as if her body were betraying her. Yet she couldn't move, she couldn't fight, she could only watch what little she could see. A black tentacle approached her face, while the pink ones continued their explorations. 

She felt the tentacle that had forced its way down her throat backing out, pulling itself out of her, and couldn't help but feel relieved, even hopeful. Sophie prepared herself, hoping for another chance to call out for help. Surely her and Soleil's absence was noted by now, and Corrin and the others would be looking for them. If she could get their attention, she could be saved before things went too far! Perhaps it was hoping for too much, but Sophie couldn't push the thought from her mind. Yet, there was another thought she couldn't push away either. Some part of her wanted it too go further, her body practically ached for it as the monster's aphrodisiac took hold of her senses. 

Despite her concerning arousal, once the appendage was pulled from her mouth, she took a deep breath, preparing to shout for help once more. Before the cry could escape her lips, however, the black appendage opened up, revealing a strange red tentacle within it, and it worked its way into her mouth, muffling her once more. The curious inner tentacle was damp, just like the pink tentacles, but seemed more potent. As soon as it made contact with the inside of her mouth, Sophie felt herself growing even more aroused. And it was spreading. As the tongue-like tentacle worked its way deeper into her mouth, she could feel the aphrodisiac inside of her. Each touch was irresistibly pleasant now, and the beast's tentacles neither stopped nor slowed. 

The knight was straining against her bonds once more, but now her purpose had changed. She was so turned on, so aroused, she wanted to finish, wanted some relief from the tension she felt. The creature was touching her, but it wasn't enough, all it did was tease her, driving her closer and closer to her limit but never pushing her over the edge. She tried to buck her hips against the pink tentacles that slipped in and out of her cunt, but they simply moved with her, offering no added pleasure. The monster simply observed with amusement as the knight began whimpering, her expression wonderfully lewd. Sophie knew this was wrong, she wanted to resist, wanted to escape, but it just felt so very good, and Sophie needed this so badly. If she could just climax, just reach her orgasm, she could worry about escaping after that. 

Whether Sophies desperate attempts at pleasuring herself when she was so bound made the creature want more, or if it simply grew bored of teasing her, it finally ripped her panties off of her, exposing Sophie's cunt. As she felt her final garment torn from her body, Sophie shuddered. She knew she should be scared, she should be outraged, but all she felt was excitement. One of the red tentacles, a twin to the one that had fucked her throat, lined itself up with her cunt, and slowly approached her. She could only watch in anticipation as it neared her, urging it on even as it disgusted her. She couldn't get the thought that this would be her first time out of her head. It would take her, for the first time, making her a woman. But it was a monster, a disgusting creature, but she wanted it so damn badly. 

Then, it was touching her. She shuddered as the tip of the appendage pressed against the wet lips of her entrance. A moan escaped her, muffled by the tentacle that still teased its way into her throat. Sophie couldn't help herself, she bucked her hips once more, forcing the tip of the tentacle inside of her. The penetration was like nothing she had felt before, the small pink tentacles couldn't compare. And as the creature pushed more of its appendage inside of her, its heat and size filling her, her moans grew louder. She was practically shouting as it worked its way inside of her, losing herself in the strange mix of pain and pleasure. The tentacle was large, and she felt herself stretching around it, yet the aphrodisiac had her so aroused, so sensitive, that the pain was nearly obliterated by pleasure, melding with it and making it a part of the pleasure. 

Once the beast had pushed in as far as it could, it waited. Sophie continued moaning, squirming as she tried to acclimate to the fullness of having it within her. After a moment, she quieted, and grew still. Then, it pulled out, just to slam its way into her once more. The first thrust was so unexpected, hitting her just as she grew used to the feeling, it pushed her past her limit, and Sophie cried out in sudden shock. She was there! She was at her climax, and it was perfect, so perfect, she felt her body clenching up around the appendage that was within her, and she was crying out with pleasure, wanting to beg for more, though some part of her recoiled at the idea. But as she came down from the high of her orgasm, it seemed the creature wasn't finished. It continued its thrusts, setting up a rhythym and picking up speed. Sophie could only relax into it, as the creature fucked her. Yet, when she felt another tentacle pushing up against her, she whimpered in surprise. The first tentacle still felt so huge inside of her, but she felt the tip of another pressing against her entrance. 

Sophie shook her head, and tried to speak, to tell the creature that that was just too much, that her body had its limits. But the only sound she made was a choked gag as the tentacle in her mouth began thrusting in and out of her throat. It seemed that her position did not leave enough room to enter her with another tentacle, and she would have breathed a sigh of relief if she could. That is, until she felt the tentacles that bound her pulling her limbs, moving her, shifting her. When they were done, she was on her hands and knees, bent forward, with her legs spread as much as they could be. She redoubled her protests, this was too much. There was no wa she could handle being fucked like this, it was her first time, and she was being driven so damn crazy by the creature's aphrodisiac.

The beast didn't care. In its mind, she had had her fun, and it was its turn. It brought forth two of the red tentacles, pushing another against her cunt alongside its twin, while the third pressed against her ass. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why did a monster like this even exist? Did Soleil have to suffer like this, and all of its other victims too? The thought was unbearable. Suddenly, she realized she hadn't even seen Soleil, only tatters of her clothes and her sword. Where was her friend? What had the beast done with her? Her mind raced, worried for her friend as much as herself. But as the creature shoved its way inside of her, as two tentacles thrust into her cunt, and a third into her ass, all her thoughts stopped. There was only the pain, only the pleasure, and though she was loath to admit it, there was a lot more pleasure than pain. 

She could only moan in time to each thrust, feeling herself stretch to accomodate the girth of the beast as it fucked her. Before long, it sped up, gaining so much intensity that Sophie couldn't help but reach another climax. And as her body pulsed, squezzing against the two tentacles that filled her cunt, she felt the creature stop. It reached a climax of its own, pumping its hot come into her, and Sophie felt her mind go blank as the fullness and heat of the beast coming inside of her overwhelmed her. She felt herself go limp, and teetered on the edge of consciousness.

~X~

Sophie couldn't say how long the creature fucked her, but it used her savagely. She lost count of how many times she came, and how many times the beast came within her. At some point during the ordeal, Avel returned, and much of the hunting party followed him. The creature heard their approach, and had stopped long before they arrived, leaving Sophie a moaning mess, filled and covered in its seed. It took several moments for her eyes to focus, and even longer for her to speak. She couldn't say which direction the beast had gone, but there was still no sign of Soleil, and she had a feeling it was headed for their keep.


	12. Mitama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been like 10,000 years but hey, an update!

The monster was stumped. It had to get back into the castle, and retrieve that tome. But the women within would surely be on high alert now, and slipping in through a window or climbing over the top seemed out of the question. Within it, Soleil had started squirming, a tell-tale sign she was coming to. She could be used as a hostage, but not if the women attacked immediately. The monster needed some way to get the drop on them, to have Soleil ready as a hostage before they could mount an attack. Then, it saw. A trapdoor dug into the earth, beside the castle's wall. It had been sealed shut, but the beast's powerful appendages made short work of what might have taken a team of men days. Without hesitating, it slithered into the hole. If it couldn't go over the walls, it would just go under.   
~X~   
Mitama had, of course, remained at the castle. Why journey into the woods after some mysterious creature, when she could just stay where it was safe, and where she could indulge herself in the joy of sleep. And sleep she did, until of course the castle came under attack, another of the monsters was summoned, and both escaped after fusing together. Then, no one was allowed to let their guard down. Mitama was assigned to the cellars, watching to make sure nothing came up. But she was a healer! Even if the creature somehow found its way beneath the castle, how could she do anything to stop it? It was all so ridiculous, Mitama couldn't help but dismiss it. Luckily, the cellars were equipped with a storage room. Storage that included extra bedding. After a few moments of preparation, Mitama had rigged up a makeshift bed, and nestled herself into it. Surely when all this nonsense was over, someone would find her and wake her. Perhaps they'd chew her out for sleeping on the job, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time.   
~X~   
As it entered, the beast was cautious. It could sense a presence, and wondered if the castle's inhabitants had been wise enough to post a watch for the tunnels and cellars below. Suddenly, as it rounded a corner and came upon what must be the exit, it saw the sentry that had been placed. In a panic, it froze, hoping it had not been spotted yet. The creature waited, waited, waited...but there was nothing. Not a panicked scramble as the young woman went for a weapon or for help, nor a sudden cry for help. After a moment of waiting, the sentry actually snored, and the beast could tell she had drifted off to sleep, likely thinking infiltration was unlikely at best. This was a mistake Mitama would not be likely to forget.   
~X~   
Though, of course, being deep in restful sleep, Mitama had no idea she was in any danger. In her dream, she lay serene in a clearing, the grass soft and gentle beneath her. She had her writing supplies, of course, and she worked on her haiku's happily. It was always strange, when her dreams matched her waking life so closely, but Mitama wasn’t one to complain. A dream was a dream, and sleep was always so very pleasant.

Even when dreams grew somewhat strange, the priestess wouldn’t complain. Even when the gentle grass beneath her began to coil together, wrapping around her wrists, her ankles, and pulling her into a spread-eagle position, Mitama was ready to ride out the dream, and see where it led. Perhaps it would lead to some form of inspiration? She had no way of knowing that what was happening in the dream was based off of a horrifying reality.

~X~

After pulling away the blankets that covered her, the monster secured it’s new target’s wrists and ankles, tugging her into a more open position. Surprisingly, the movement didn’t rouse her in the slightest. Despite the woman’s apparent deep sleep, the beast was slow about working her clothes free. Ordinarily, it would rip the clothes from its victim, leaving them a tattered mess, but it seemed to want to take its time, to strip her slowly and make sure she stayed asleep.

So, instead of forcibly tearing her clothes off of her, it worked to take them off properly. Untying this, unfastening that, the outfit is complicated, but before long, more and more of Mitama’s pale skin was revealed.

~X~

In her dream, Mitama wasn’t exactly sure of what was happening. Her clothes seemed to be removing themselves, exposing her to the cold air as they fell away, and she could do nothing to stop it with how she was bound. All in all, it was a strange dream, but Mitama was determined to ride it out. After all, sleep is sleep, and she would take every second she could get.

Even as strange  _ things _ begin rising from the ground, and moving towards her. They began at her ankles, brushing along her bare skin, leaving a tingling sensation as they travel up her legs. Mitama quickly realized that it’s going to be  _ that _ sort of dream, and relaxed into it, preparing to enjoy herself. If it were real, perhaps she would fight back. But the knowledge that she was only sleeping is enough to allow her to indulge in the fantasy.

~X~

Of course, that fantasy was based on a horrifying reality. A reality that saw the monsters pink appendages pressing into her, gently massaging her folds. The aphrodisiac they secrete began working almost immediately, causing the priestess to moan softly, even as she sleeps. As her arousal grew, it became easier and easier for the slippery appendages to push into her. But even as they explored her, it did nothing to rouse the priestess.

More of the pink tentacles joined, focusing on her breasts, coiling around her nipples and teasing at them, driving her towards greater pleasure as they teased at her. One even slipped into her mouth, spreading the pleasant tingling sensation there as well, and making Mitama unbearably sensitive. Though, to her, this was nothing more than a strange, albeit pleasant, dream. In fact, where many of the monster’s previous victims would have been holding, back struggling against the arousal they felt, Mitama embraced it in her dream state, rolling with the pleasure and quickly building up to a climax. The sleepy whimpers and moans continued, somewhat muffled now by the tentacle in her mouth, up to the point where she came, and they are cut off by a silent cry of pleasure.

But, even as Mitama felt the pleasure washing over her, she did not wake. The beast marveled at her ability to sleep through anything, and resolved to find out just how much it would take to wake her. It brought out its thicker, red tentacles, and the pink tentacles retreated as it began to work the priestess into a new position. It wrapped a green tentacle around her midsection, just above her hips, and pulled her up, keeping her hands and feet on the ground. It maneuvered her so that Mitama’s face was down, against the pillow she had slept on, and her ass was up, exposed to the beast’s red appendages.

~X~

As in true dream fashion, her position changed suddenly. One moment, she was still laying down, being pleasured, the next she was bent over, face down, ass up, and waiting for whatever was to come. She couldn’t tell who was behind her, but surely it was one of her comrades. Perhaps Dwyer, Shiro? It didn’t really matter, by now, Mitama was eager to experience whatever came next. They teased the tip of their cock against her cunt, gently pressing into her tight folds, and Mitama found herself urging the dream to continue, to speed up, she was so  _ ready. _ But, as the man in her dream thrusted into her, Mitama couldn’t shake a horrible suspicion. For a dream, it felt far too real.

When a second cock teased at her ass, and a third began to press into her cunt, the lazy priestess’ dream began to crumble. WIth a start, she was yanked back to reality.

~X~

“Hrm… ah… ah!?” Mitama whimpered, waking with a start. She found that, though she was conscious, she could not move her arms or legs. And beyond that, though her dream had faded, she felt  _ something _ pushing into her, thrusting in and out of her body. Before she could cry out for help, however, a thick, green tentacle wrapped around her face, covering her mouth completely.

Her eyes widened in horror, as the events of the dream took on a shocking clarity. The slow way she had been incapacitated, and teased until her arousal was unbearable… it was all real. The very beast she was supposed to stand guard against had claimed her, much to her shame.

What drove her shame even higher was how  _ great _ it felt. Perhaps it was lingering remnants of the dream, or simply the aphrodisiac that coated the beast, but Mitama could not deny she was being driven closer and closer to her climax. With two of the monster’s red appendages pumping in and out of her cunt,  _ stretching _ her as they fucked her, she was lost in her pleasure.

Then, the third grew tired of mere teasing. It pushed into her ass, and the priestess felt a strange pressure as it slid into her. Her muffled cries became more frantic, as the beast ravaged every hole at the same time, it’s rhythm growing faster,  _ rougher _ . Even as she wondered how much she could take, the appendages seemed to  _ swell _ , to grow even larger as they fucked her, stretching her virgin body even more. Were it not for the aphrodisiac, the experience would likely be unbearably painful, but with the strange substance overriding her pain, Mitama could do nothing but enjoy it.

And enjoy it the priestess did. Her body reached its limit, as the monster continued, and she felt herself losing control. She frantically tried to hold back, to keep herself from her climax; to keep such a horrible  _ creature  _ from making her come. But it was futile.

A whimper escaped her, as her resolve shattered, the constant  _ thrusting _ proving far too much for Mitama after the aphrodisiac that now courses through her. She began to tremble, as her body squeezed the appendages within her. As she was in the throes of her climax, the monster was pushed into a climax of its own. Its hot seed spilled into her, causing Mitama to cry out in protest.

At the sound of her own voice, she felt a rush of hope. She could speak! Somewhere in the past moment, the beast had removed the tentacle that muffled her, and now she could cry out for help! Surely someone in the castle would hear her.

But just as Mitama opened her mouth, a green tentacle slithered around her throat, and began to  _ squeeze _ as it lifted her effortlessly. Her shout died in her throat, as her air was cut off. The beast then pulled Soleil from within its writhing appendages, and made way for the courtyard. With two hostages, its plan should be quite simple.


End file.
